Seto and You
by Mastermind Kai
Summary: Okay this is a dating quiz from quizilla I have been having problems and to get this part out I have to post it here for a while. So this is for all the people who read KaiAngeloftheWarriors and Lightgaurdian quizes off of quizilla.


Seto and you 30 b CAUTION: DONT TRY AT HOME. CAUTION: LONG QUIZ / b font color = "Green"You run up stairs to go and get everyone up, you stop at Joey's room first and hear he's dreaming about food. (Kai: Man the guy has a one-track mind!!) You open the door and yell, Joey! Food! As soon as you say it Joey runs out the door and is almost a blur, for he was moving so fast. You just sigh and shake your head that has a sweat drop and say You would think I would be use to that by now. You just sigh again and walk over to Yugi's room and knock on the door, you here a slight Come in. You open the door and poke your head in and say Yugi foods ready. Yugi Thanks Kai I'll be right down. You step back and go to the next door which is Travis you just open the door knowing no amount of knock would wake Travis up. You walk over to the nightstand and see a cup of water on it like there always is. You pick it up and then hold it over Travis's head and then dump it on Travis. Travis sets up and says Morning Kai. He then gets up and goes into the bathroom and you just sweat drop at the fact he doesn't ever get mad about that and you say to yourself I think I did that to him to many times when we were little. You then turn and walk out of the room. Next up is Cory this one is just a quick one you open the door like you did to Joey and you say Cory a pretty girl is down stairs and is wanting to eat breakfast with you, in only her underwear! Next thing you know you see another flash and just laugh to yourself, when you remember he only sleeps in his boxers. So you stand there for a moment and then her shouts coming from the kitchen and then here someone run up the stairs. It's Cory and he says Hi Kai, forgot to change. You just smile and turn to Mai's room, you knock and hear a voice say come in. You open the door and see Mai and to your surprise Rae in the room with Mai. You say Foods ready and Rea why are you here? I thought you were sleeping in the room opposite of mine. Rae just smiles and says Mai and I were working on our decks together last night and I guess I must have fell asleep in here. You just say Ok well see you down stairs soon. Also wear jeans. They shake there heads and you walk out of the room and then go over to the room that Seto and you share and open the door, you walk in and say Seto wake up. Breakfast is ready. Seto didn't even move. You thought that was strange he usually wakes up real easily. So you walk over to him and lean over him so that your face is like an inch from yours. You then say Seto! Wake! Up! Really loud and Seto instead of waking up reaches up and grabs you and pulls into the bed with him. Once he stops moving you realize that Seto has you trapped under his arm. This you know how to get out of from, you get out of it every morning. But his time you don't care if he wakes up. So you turn your head, so your mouth was next to his ear and yell SETO GET UP!!! Seto jumps into a sitting position and looks around the room. He then sees you and says You didn't need to yell. You say Yes, I did you wouldn't wake up, I think the country air has made you a heavy sleeper. Seto just shrugs not really caring and then leans down and kisses your nose and then moves to your lips and captures you in a deep kiss. You move your hand up and into his hair. He smiles and then trails butterfly kisses down your jaw line and onto your throat. You smile and a laugh a little, because his hair is tickling your neck, his hair has gotten longer but still looks all neat and business like. You can't help, but laugh because it reminds you of what and pompous jackass he is always thinking that he will win everything and get his way, but then you realize you wouldn't have him any other way. While you were lost in your thoughts Seto to that to his advantage knowing if he touched your breast he would be dead in a heartbeat so he went farther down and stop at your stomach, he lifted it slightly and started to kiss it. At the first kiss it snapped you out of your thoughts and you turn about 20 shades of red. You say Seto? In a soft shaky voice. He just smiles that he made you blush and continues what he is doing and moves to your belly button. After a while he got bored and moved back up so you two were face to face and then kissed you deeply again. He broke the kiss and was about to say something, when you hear a knock on the door and heard a voice that you recognized to be Travis he says You guys up yet I can't hold Cory and Joey of much longer. Seto growls when he recognizes the voice and you just roll your eyes get up and straight your clothes out and fix your hair. You then walk over to the door and open it Travis is standing there with a worried look on his face, you just smile and turn to Seto to find him standing behind you stare hard at Travis. You look back at Travis and he was looking at Seto, like he was going to kill him. You just sigh and say Seto when your dress come down to breakfast and don't wear your trench coat you won't need it. You then walk out and grab Travis by the arm and start walking towards the stairs, with Travis in tow. Once you here the door to your room close, you then stop and say Travis I need to ask you a favor. Travis Of course Kai anything for my favorite girl. You blush and say I need you to get my toys ready and for riding. I was so tired last night I forgot. Travis Sure Kai I'll get right on it. Just save me some breakfast. You Thanks a lot Travis here is the key to the building. I'll save you some pancakes you'll love Light's she makes the best. He smiles but you can tell it's a sad one, you were going to ask what was wrong. You hear and door open down the hall and turn to look to see whom it is and see that its Seto, you then turn to look at Travis and he has already run down the stairs and was at the front door. You go after him but he was already out the front door. You just shake your head and make a mental note to talk to him later, you then turn to where everyone is eating and see Light looking at you funny you then hear in your head.Kai what is wrong with Travis? You're about to think something back when Seto thinks to Light His probably upset because he realized his lost Kai to me and knows he can't win her back. You Seto that is mean and after want you just said I think a dog is better than you. Seto looks at you with an angry look and then just walks over to the table and takes a seat. You walk over to the table and see that there is a spot open beside Seto and one by Cory. You decide to set beside the lesser of the two evils and set beside Cory. That earns you another angry glare from Seto, but you just ignore him and start to get your food and eat. Everyone is looking between you and Seto and back at you. But you just ignore them and soon everyone is done eating. Once everyone was you stood up and said All right now that everyone is done with breakfast, as soon as we are done with the morning chores I'll have a surprise ready for you guys. After your done saying that you get up and start to collect the dishes, Light gave you a glare and started to collect dishes herself. You both grabbed as many as you could carry (Kai: Which by the way is a lot.) Then ran into the kitchen and started the dish washing race which is becoming a favored past time for the both of you. Once you were done you walked back out and notice that the table was wiped down and everything was clean. You look up at everyone and see they are looking at you expectantly well everyone but Seto, you smile and say I guess everyone really wants to know what the surprise is. They shake their head you say All right follow me. You walk to the front door and walk out with everyone behind you. You turn around the corner of the house on the east side and then you walk towards the wall of forest at the back of the house. When you get to the forest wall you walk over to a certain spot and pull back three branches and reveal a hidden narrow path. You motion for everyone to follow you and start to walk down the path. You walk down it for about ten minutes when you enter a large clearing and twenty feet to the left of you is a very large garage like building. The rest of the clearing is pretty well empty, with only one to two trailers that have blue water tarps over them with stuff under it but you can't tell what. Then you also have two speedboats as well, with one fishing boat. You walk over to the garage and you see two doors one huge one that is tall enough to let any size semi trunk in and wide enough to let three semi trunks in side by side and still have about feet to spare. Then there was a small regular size door next to it. You tell the others to wait where they are and you walk inside the building. Once in side you see Travis in a big room that holds about 30 dirt bikes, 5 ATV's and 20 go-carts. All of the vehicles very from design and amount of people it can ride. Behind the rows of dirt bikes there are doors that lead to other rooms that hold different things. That you like the either mess with, collect, or are parts and tools. Travis sees you and waves you wave back and then look to the right side of the door and see a glowing green button. You press it and it opens the large door. You walk over to it so you're in front of the door as it opens and you see everyone out there moving to where the door is opening. Once they look inside and see all the bikes and stuff their mouths drop, well except for Cory he just stands there, his been here before about a million times. You motion them inside and say What do you guys think you like your surprise? Light Kai! Why didn't you tell me you had all of these? You Well that would have sort of ruined the surprise. Yugi Do you own all of these? You Yep I have worked hard to get all of these and thanks to the fact that I had 49% control of the company it really helped. Plus this isn't half of the stuff I have this is just the dirt bikes, go-carts and ATV's. The rest of my toys are in the rooms in the back. Light These are just your toys? You Yep. Lets just say I have a lot of collections and a wicked sense of humor. Light Kay so what else do you have then? You I'm happy you asked all right follow me. You start to walk to the back of the room, from the corner of your eye you can see Travis glare at Seto and Seto being in your line of sight you can see he glared back. You just shake your head and continue to lead the group to the back of the room. Once there you lead them to the door to the far left, you take a key from your pocket and open the door. You flip on the light and walk into the room with everyone following you. In the room is four walls 25 feet long each and all the walls are covered in hand weapons ranging from spears, staffs, swords, bows, arrows, throwing knives and many other assorted weapons. You say Here is my first collection. Everyone just sort of stares and the Light says Figures you would collect weapons but I didn't think you would collect this many! Joey Kai? Can you use all of these weapons, not just the swords? You smile and say I don't buy anything I can't use or don't plan on learning how to use. But to be more direct yes I can use all of these weapons. Yugi Can we touch the weapons? You Of course just put on the gloves that are in that box on the floor. It's hard to keep these things in good condition. But if you want and if we have time I can teach you guys the basics of the weapons. With that everyone started to go around the room looking at the weapons. Seto was even impressed by the collection and started to look around. You just turned and left the room and started to walk towards where Travis was working on one of the dirt bikes. Get up to him and say So Travis any problems I should know about? Travis What kind of problems? He says not looking up from what he is currently doing. You You know any kind? Travis Well you're in my light and I need a socket wrench, also we are running low on replacement parts for the racing dirt bike and the black double setter go-cart needs a new starter, other than that everything is just fine. You sigh and then proceed to go and get Travis the wrench he needs you walk to the room that holds all of the spare parts and tools. You unlock it and walk in and turn on the light. It's a very large room, with a slightly smaller room in the back. You walk over to the tool chest to the left of the door in the back that leads to the smaller room and open the second to the last drawer on the tool chest. Inside is a medium size, bluish green carrying case. That holds the socket wrench kit. You pick the carrying case up out of the drawer and closed the drawer. You then open the top drawer and got out a medium size pocketknife, you put it in your back pocket and shut the drawer. You then turn and start to leave the room, when Light and the others come into the room Light says So this is what is in this room. I guess this is just the tool and parts storage unless there is something called vintage parts that you start to collect. You just smile and walk out of the room and wait for Light to walk out of the room. Once she does you pull out the keys to the other rooms and hand them to her and say I need to get to work so we can go dirt biking and stuff. While I'm doing that you are more than welcome to go and look in the other rooms. The last door to the right of us is wear all the equipment is for the dirt bikes and stuff. Make sure everyone has boots, gloves, helmets, and body suits. There should be a suit for everyone, if you have a problem ask Matt, if his being a pervert find either Travis or me. With that you walk back to where Travis is and hand him the case and then you walk over to one of the dirt bikes and push it out the big door and once outside you and put it back on it's kick stand. You look at the bike it is blue and black and has a number 8 on the side. It also has a name on the side of the gas tanks that says Mastermind Kai You smile at that and what it means. As your thinking Travis comes up next to you, with Light behind him. Both of you don't notice Light for she was so quiet. Travis says to Kai You remember why the guys and I put that on your bike? You Because I was so much smarter than you guys? Travis starts to laugh and says Yep, after you came up with all those pranks, that none of us could never come up with and made prank day the best ever you deserved it. You just smile and turn when you heard a laugh come from behind Travis. You turned and saw Light laughing, you just smile and say So you know what I acted like in the old days. Travis and Light both laughed at the same time and said at the same time You haven't changed at all. They both crack up again and you join them and say I guess your right. All three of you laugh for a little bit more and then you turn to Light and say Are you guys ready to go or are you still exploring my stuff? Light Well I came out here to ask you, why do you have a wall of pocket watches? You just smile and say I always lose my wristwatches, but I never lose pocket watches. So I started to collect them and now I have the whole Nascar series watches. Light Well then I guess we are ready. Matt is helping the guys, but we girls don't trust. Even though I could take him don't want to take to many chances. You All right then follow me. You lead Light to the room with all the equipment and see that Mai and Rae are already in there. You smile and walk into the room and wait for Light to get in, once she is you shut the door and lock it. You then turn around and walk over to the left wall, you see a bunch of dirt biking body suits and boots on the floor with helmets on the top above them. You're about to grab one when something catches your eye. You turn to the far left corner of the room that has a pile of towels and dirty body suits and you thought you saw something move. You walk over to it and start moving the clothes around. Soon you find a hand and then after a little bit more digging you find Matt. You pick him up and make him stand on his feet, you then say What are you doing in here Matt? You say in a cool, clam voice. Matt says in a shake, quiet voice Nothing, Kai. You just smile and walk over to the door you entered from and unlocked it and opened it. You then throw Matt out of the room and slam the door and relock it. You shake your head and go back to the other wall. You then pull down a body suit and hand it to Mai. It's purple and black and you say Here Mai this should be about your size. The boots go up by man sizes so whatever your size is in women minus two sizes to it. Mai shakes her head and you proceed to find Light and Rae body suits. You give Light a light blue one with white in it that sort of mix together and you give Rae and red and black one, with the same design as Lights. Once they have their suits on and boots on. (Kai: Which by the way are a pain to get on.) Then you make sure that they get the right helmets and the street helmets. Once they do and make sure the helmets fit. You go over to the right corner of the room and open a locker that is over there with the gloves in it. You find their sizes and make sure they match the suits. Once that is all done you, get into your own outfit. Its black and blue like the dirt bike Mastermind Kai that was in the story earlier. Once your down you, Light, Rae and Mai leave the room and see the guys all in their suits and ready to go, you smile and then lead them to the dirt bikes you'll be using. But before you let them get on there dirt bikes you ask them Have any of you ever rode a manual shifting dirt bike? Everyone shook their heads no except for Travis, Matt, Seto and Mai. You put on an impressed look when you saw that Mai rode a dirt bike before. You say Mai you have drive a manual shifting dirt bike before? Mai Yeah when I was younger I use to ride them with my brothers. You smile and say Cool alright would you guys help me teach Rae, Light and Joey then how to ride one? They shook their heads yes, except for Seto, but wasn't like you needed his help anyway. So after an hour of teach the others when and how to shift, you take them on a few practice runs and were happy to see that all of them caught on fast and they were already going on ramps and stuff. You watch them for a while and decided to join them. Since you have been riding since you were about eight, you could go over the expert jumps and stuff. You were all having fun with what you were doing and until you decided why not, have a race. But before you can say anything you hear from behind you Light yell Anyone want to rac...EWW cough I just swallowed cough a bug. You cringe because when she shouted the radio in your helmet was on and looking at everyone else theirs were too. You say Light? You do know you have a radio in your helmet right? No I cough Didn't Kai You smile and say There are radios in your helmets so if you run into trouble you can have radio contact or if you just want to talk. Light Well why didn't you say something sooner? You I forgot. Light then says Well anyone does anyone want to race? You hear silence for a little while and then you hear Seto I'm in. You smile and then say Anyone else? Then you hear Travis I'm in. Matt was next Of course I'm in. You then hear Joey, Mai and Rae all answer at the same time Yeah I'm in. You smile and say I think we have a race. You then turn to the left and head to an entrance of another trail and stop and wait for the others to catch up with you. Once everyone is there, you say All right everyone follow me carefully, this track has a lot of turns and rocks so stay on a low gear. I think gear two would be best. You then turn back onto your bike and take off. You look over your shoulder and make sure everyone is, they are so you turn back. After about ten minutes of riding through the woods. You enter a football field size clearing, the clearing is all dirt, and you can tell it is motocross track. So you head to the right side of the field. There is two poles on either side of the track, once you were all there and in an even line you turn on your radio and say All right guys once around the track. Don't go to fast into the turns and remember to shift to first gear for the hills. Everyone got it? Everyone shakes their head and mumbles some mark of agreement. You say Good. Now on your marks, get set, and go! With that everyone starts off and fast you go slightly back a ways and end up in the sixth position. But your not to worry for you have time to move up. Light cuts in front of Yugi who almost crashes into Matt, but recovers before any accidents happen. You look up and see Seto and Travis fighting for a lead all you can think is Figures those two would be fighting. Both went into the first turn at the same time, which had you worried they would wreck, but both made it out fine. Once out of the turn you came up to a big hill and you shifted down a little and went up it with no problem, once over the hill your bike is air born, Joey who was in front of you went up the hill to slow and didn't get any air. So you sailed right over him and landed right in front of him. You heard a lot of breathes being let out and one of them being your own for you know exactly how dangerous that is. But you didn't really have a choice once you were air born. You looked head again and see Seto and Travis still fighting for the lead. But then you see Rae come up right in between them and take the lead thanks to the fact they were only worried about themselves. You then come up to a bunch of turns and everyone had no choice but to file into a single line and take the turns. On the last turn you hear a curse that sounds a lot like Matt. On the last turn he went over the side, you hear Light yell into over radio Matt are you ok? Matt Yeah I'm up and I'm right behind you guys. You Good hate to see you get hurt. Matt Yeah thanks guys. After that you turn your attention back to what's going on. You see Joey fighting with Mai over the fifth position, soon you guys go up another hill and you know Mai's bike slows down when it comes to hills so Joey managed to keep his lead. Once over the hill you can see the finish line. Just a series of small hills and then a long straight away and then one last large hill and at the bottom the finish line. You enter the series of hills and you end up just jumping almost all of them, just hitting the third one. Behind you, you see Light get past by Yugi, but they didn't take the hills fast enough and just end up going up and down the whole way. Since they were doing that Matt caught up with them, but not enough to pass Light. You exit the small hills and are right behind Travis and Seto looking for an opening to pass them, but so far no luck. While you were doing that Mai and Joey were at it again and Rae was getting farther and farther ahead. She would win without a doubt. But you still wanted to get up into a higher position. Soon you see you opening and take it. Seto knocked Travis out into the outside of the straightaway and you moved up to right behind Seto. You look over and see Travis get back on right in front of Joey and then you went up the hill and came in third. In the end it ended up Rae, Seto, You, Travis, Joey, Mai, Yugi, Light and Matt last. At the end you smile and hear Light on the radio say Good race everyone. You smile and say Yeah good race and way to go Rae you beat the hot heads here. Rae It was their own fault. Light and You Agreed! Everyone laughed at that except Seto, Travis laughed because he can take a joke like that. Soon you are all tired and decide to head back to the shop, you lead them back to the shop and everyone takes off the suits in put everything away. You, Travis and Matt started to clean up the bikes and after you showed the others what to do they started to clean theirs too. After that was done you all walked back to the house more than ready for dinner. Especially Travis he didn't have anything to eat all day. Everyone just walks into the house and go straight up stairs to wash up, for dinner. You and Light are the last to walk into the house. Light follows you as you swing open the door and walk into the cabin. She walks over to her window seat, only to see someone's already sitting there! Light pokes him in the head a few times and says , Excuse me, but you're in my seat. The person replied , Hn. Light looked him over, and saw that he was short, looked like a Goth with contacts, and used about 10 bottles of gel in his hair, making it defy the laws of physics. Light poked him again asking , Will you please move? The stranger, (aka Hiei!!), just ignored her. Light shrugged, and sat on the other side, staring out the window. You looked over, and saw a stranger sitting on the window seat with Light. You just looked at her and asked , i Who is that Light? / i Light shrugged and replied , i I don't know. If he was going to hurt me, I think he would've tried already. / i You nodded, and walked over next to Light. You asked , So, shorty, watchaya doing here? Hiei ignored you, still looking out the window. Light sat in front of him, so he was forced to look at her. You sat where Light was sitting, so you more or less had him surrounded. Hiei grunted, and closed his eyes. Light poked him a few more times and said , Come on, spill the beans. Hiei replied , My name is Hiei, and if you touch me one more time, you bakka da onna, I will personally kill you. Light smiled and asked , Is that a promise? Hiei looked up, and put his hand to his katana. Light noticed, and smiled wider (I'm NOT suicidal, I just wanna fight!!). You asked him , Did you come with anyone? To answer your question, a loud bang sounded from upstairs. You sighed, running up to see what it was. You heard Light ask , i Kai, would you mind getting me my katana? I wanna see how this Hiei fights! / i You reply , i Okay, Light, be down in a sec. / i Light said , i Thanks! / i You went to Light's room, and grabbed her katana, and headed off to find the origin of the loud bang. You walked into Rae's room where you saw a really ugly orange-haired dude, lying on the ground, with a few lumps on his head. Mai was standing over him, holding a brass lamp. A boy with Gelled back black hair, and another one with red hair were laughing. You looked at Mai and asked , Mai, what happened? Mai replied , He started hitting on me... and wouldn't stop, so, I hit him. You glared down at the guy lying on the floor. You then looked over at the red- head and the guy with gelled hair and asked , Do you know this guy? The boys nodded, and said , That's Kuwabara. You nodded, like that explained anything. You then looked at the other two and asked , And, who are you? Do you have any connections with Shorty downstairs? The red-head replied , My name is Kurama, this is Yusuke, that is Kuwabara, and the short one downstairs is Hiei. You nodded, and Yusuke spoke up , We are on a mission from Spirit World, and we've been brought here. We thought this cabin was abandoned, so we decided to stay here. You nodded, and said , Okay, I think we have room. I'm Kai, and this is Mai, we both duel, and we're here to enter for the partner's tournament. You then remembered something and just about smacked yourself. You said , I'll be right back, Light needs me downstairs, she's talking with Hiei. Kurama and Yusuke stared at you, gaping a little. You shrugged it off, and headed downstairs, and found Light staring out the window. You put the katana at her side, and said , Light, wake up! Here! Light smiled, snapping out of her thoughts, and said , Thanks again, Kai. Hiei just looked at the katana. Light then said , Since you were threatening me, I thought I should at least put up a fight. Hiei replied , Hn. Light looked a little down, but persisted , Well, I guess if you don't think you can, then I could just put away my katana. Hiei glared and replied , I could take you out in about 5 seconds. I don't want to waste my energy on a pathetic bakka da onna like yourself. Light smiles, knowing she hit a nerve and said , Bring it on. Hiei smirked and said , Meeting your fate at age 15. Light looked a little puzzled and then said , So, you must be telekinetic. I should shield my thoughts then. Light closed her eyes for a second, then opened them again. Light stood up, practically pulling Hiei along , Come on, outside so we can tra-- (in)--, I mean, fight. You smiled to yourself, and went upstairs. You asked Light to hold on for a second, so she did, letting Hiei return to the window seat. You went upstairs, and into Mai's room. You found Kuwabara, Rae, Yusuke, and Kurama talking. You smiled in and asked , Light's going to fight with Hiei, anyone want to watch? Yusuke's and Kurama's jaws dropped, hearing that. Yusuke jumped to his feet and said , You've got to talk her out of it! She could be killed! You smirked and replied , We'll see. You left that room when everyone ran downstairs, and went to find Joey, Seto and Yugi. You knocked on Seto's door, and he opened it. You told them about Light and the mysterious stranger, Hiei, going to fight. Soon, there was a crowd downstairs. Everyone wanted to see the fight. You sighed and thought to yourself , I should've sold tickets. You hear a Hn. And realize it's Hiei. He just listened to your thoughts, so you shielded them. Everyone started heading outside, while Light and Hiei warmed up. Light stopped, and watched Hiei, getting to know his moves. She saw he moved fast, and was best at close-ranged attacks. Light started thinking on how to defeat him. She kept her thoughts shielded, and waited for him to be done warming up. Light asked , Hiei, you ready? Hiei replied with his infamous Hn. Light took that as a yes. You shouted , Ready? Fight! Hiei was gone in a flash, but Light was ready. She put up her Kazi shield, and trusted her hearing. She heard a twig snap off to her right, and calculated Hiei's movements, before dousing him with Water Neko. Hiei slipped, and started skidding. Light ran at him, her katana at the ready. Hiei regained his footing, and dodged Light's attack. He quickly put 5 gashes across her back, before she called up her Kazi shield again. Light froze in her shield, letting the blood run slowly down her back. She closed her eyes, slowly. She then grew as still as a statue. Hiei kept running around the shield, striking at random places. Light's eyes shot open as she let her shield down, swung her katana and said , Gale blades! Hiei was leaning in for an attack on Light's Kazi shield, bu he never made connection, and stumbled forward into Light's gale Blades. Light stopped the blades, and said , Come on Hiei! I know you're holding i something / i back! Hiei smirked and replied , Hn, as he summoned his dragon of darkness flame. he sent it after Light, who dodged a few times, and escaped with her life in others. She smiled and said , There ya go! See? I knew it! I Th--(ought)-- She was cut off as the dragon bit a chunk out of her right shoulder. Blood seeped through the dragon's teeth, as it soaked her torn shirt. She was flung back into a tree. She hit with a thud, and you all clearly heard a sickening crunch. Light moaned and gasped at the same time. Hiei was going to call off the dragon, when Light shouted at him telekineticaly , NO! I'm not dead yet, and you haven't knocked me out, so this fight isn't over yet! Hiei looked a little startled, but smirked to hide it. He then commanded the dragon to bite down harder on Light's shoulder. You shouted from the sidelines to stop, but Light said to you , i Kai, the match isn't over yet. / i She then said , Water Neko, as she waved her katana with her left arm. A water cat came out of nowhere, putting out his dragon, and drenching Hiei to the bone. Light was running at him, and eventually had her katana knocked away from her. Hiei smirked and said , Looks like the match's over. Light shook her head and said , Nope. I'm not dead, and I'm not unconscious. It isn't over until then. Light pulled out her sheath, as Hiei swung at her with his katana. (Light's fighting with one arm!). Hiei has Light pinned, in a weapon's deadlock. Light smirks, and kicks her shoe. Hiei hears the click, but too late as the blade's in his stomach. Light then pushes him off, and hits him on the back of the head with her sheath, knocking him out. Before he falls, Light puts an arm around his shoulders, and sits him down. With that, she smiles up at you, and passes out herself. (Me: Hey, fan girls, sorry, but I could've made him die, and BTW, I'm going to heal him -) You walk over to Light and Hiei, leading the group with you. You touched Light's shoulder, she jumped back onto her feet, ready to fight again. She stopped, seeing it was you. You looked a little shocked seeing her reaction, but went over to her and said , Nice fight. Light nodded, and said , Lucky Hiei uses fire attacks. Otherwise, I don't think I could've won. She cringes and grits her teeth, seeing her shoulder. Her face flushed, but she started walking around. Yusuke and Kurama had finally gotten Hiei conscious again. Hiei was glaring daggers at anyone who dared to meet his gaze. Light returned with her katana and pointed it at Hiei's nose. Yusuke and Kurama looked like they were going to kill Light if she did anything. Hiei stared at the end of Light's katana. Light smiled and said , Phoenix tears. Yusuke ran into Light, knocking her down. Light lie there, after the drops had left the katana blade. Hiei stared at the spot where the blue drops had him. He felt everything healing up. He examined his hands, and Kurama noticed he was healed. You glared MAJORLY at Yusuke, and ran over to Light. She lie there, breathing a little shallowly. You then yelled , Yusuke, you dolt! What do you think she was doing?! He replied , I thought she was going to kill Hiei! Light replied, kind of faintly , I would... never do... that to... anyone. She opened her eyes, and looked at Yusuke. you tried to make her use her katana, but she wouldn't. She walked up to Hiei and looked him over. She smiled and said ,...glad you got the healing affect... Was thinking you didn't... She then picked her katana up, and used Phoenix tears on herself. She yawned and stretched after she was done healing. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara stared at her. Light looked defensive and asked , What? They shook their heads, and Yusuke said , Sorry, Light. Thought you were going to kill him. Light replied , Not your fault. I would've done the same thing. Your stomach rumbled loudly, and you blushed a little. Light smiled and said , I guess it's time for dinner. Kurama started back for the cabin. You asked , Hey, Kurama, what's the hurry? Kurama looked back and said , I'm going to cook dinner. Light laughed and walked over to him. She said , You can cook if you can beat me there! Kurama took up the offer, and asked Hiei to referee. Hiei agreed (after a little coaxing) and said , Ready? Set, go. Hiei kept up with the person in the lead, which at the moment happened to be Light. She smirked a little at Kurama, and pressed on a little faster. The door flew open, and Kurama caught up with Light just as she reached the kitchen. Hiei announced , Tie. Light laughed and looked at Kurama. She asked , What are you? Kurama looked a little taken aback, but replied , I'm a Kitsune (Fox- demon) Light nodded, and started pulling out pots and pans. The group walks into the living room, and you asked , So, Hiei, who won? Hiei replied shortly , Tie. You nod, and ask , So, Light, Kurama, what are we having for dinner? Light blinks and looks at Kurama and asks , I don't know, what do you feel like making? Kurama thinks for a second and replies , How about chicken? Light smiles and says , Make it Cord en bleu, and you have a deal. Kurama nods, and the race to make dinner has started. In about an hour, you all sat down wherever to have a salad, and Chicken cord en bleu. A conversation starts up and Yusuke asks , Kurama, do you think Koenma would want to meet Light? Light tilted her head to the side and asked , Ko...enma? Yusuke nodded, and explained himself, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei. Light blinked and said , It's not me that has these powers. It's the katana. The YuYu group looked at her, and you helped her explain your side of the story. Yusuke blinked a few times afterwords, and after a long pause said , Yeah, I think Koenma would be interested in meeting you two. You finished your dinner, and Light grabbed your plate, before you could get up. You glared at her, but she smiled, and ran to the sink. She washed the dish, and put it away. You gathered up everyone's dishes, and headed into the kitchen. You hoarded them away from Light. It was pretty funny, you washing dishes, and pushing her hands away as she tried to reach around you and grab them. You two struggled until Light finally managed to grab a few dishes, and wash them before you could grab them back. After you two were done with dishes, Light grabbed a rag, and wet it down. She grabbed her katana, and unsheathed it. She began to clean it. When she was done, the rag looked like an old band aid. She grabbed another rag, and started washing her switchblade. She dried that and headed into her room. You were watching intently when Light returned with playing cards, and sat in between you and Yugi. She looked around and asked , Anyone wanna play poker? A few hours later, Everyone was tired. You looked around and asked the YuYu gang , Okay everyone, where are you all sleeping? Hiei got up and started to walk towards the window seat. Light called out , I don't think so. You can take my room. That's my spot! Hiei looked back and asked , Is that so? Light nodded, and replied , Yes, it is. My room's the third one to your left. Don't go through my suitcase, but other than that, I don't care if you unpack in the dresser; It's vacant. Hiei frowns a little, but replies with Hn. Light telekineticaly said , And would you stop 'Hn'ing? You sound smarter if you don't 'Hn' every two answers. Hiei looks a little shocked, but doesn't reply. Light got up and walked to the window seat. She sat down, and you could hear her slowly slinking off to sleep, Katana ready. You stretch and say , Light's got the right idea. I'll go open all the rooms that are vacant. One of you might have to sleep on the couch. They nod, and Seto follows you as you go around the rooms, and look inside, closing the doors to all the rooms that are occupied. you remembered to leave Light's door open for Hiei. You walk into Seto's room, and crawl into bed with him following close behind. You fall asleep, and dream about the past, like a flashback, but you remember everything. You wake up the next morning to Light in astral plane again. You throw a pillow at her and say , i Light! Jeez! I was just remembering my memories. / i Light laughs at you and says , i Breakfast is being served now. Please, come down soon! / i You nod, and get out of bed. You wake up Seto, and head down to breakfast. Light wasn't in her window seat, she was sitting on the couch with Yugi, because Hiei had taken her seat. You served yourself, and sat down. Yusuke says , Okay everyone, we're going to see Koenma today. You all agree, seeing as you've got nothing better to do. You all eat breakfast, change, and head out the door. The YuYu gang leads you all to a portal. Light checks for her katana, and you do the same. You all step through the portal, and find yourselves in a hallway. the YuYu gang leads you to an office, and knocks on the door. Yusuke looks at you guys and says , Okay, whatever you do, DON'T laugh at Koenma. At that moment, the door swings open, and you all step in. You look around and see a desk, piled high with paperwork, and a few chairs. You look around and ask , Yusuke, are you sure there's someone here? Are you just joking around with us? Yusuke was about to say something when a little toddler walks in front of everyone. You and Light both give him curious looks, and tilt your heads. The toddler says , I am the great Koenma, ruler of the Spirit World. Light walks behind the toddler as you stare at him in confusion. Light bends down and picks him up. She asks , Hey, little guy, are you lost? the YuYu gang starts cracking up (except Hiei, who smirks.). The toddler seems to be steaming at the ears. He reaches up and hits Light on the head saying , I AM NOT A BABY! I AM KOENMA! Light drops him. She blinks, and holds her head. She gets mad, and unsheathes her katana. Koenma sweat drops, and starts to back away as Light slowly advances. Koenma turns around and runs around his office, being chased closely by Light, and her katana. Light said while chasing Koenma , Come back here, little man. I think someone needs a nap. Someone's cranky, are you hungry? Koenma stops, and puts up a barrier. Light skitters to a stop, and pulls up her own Kazi shield. Koenma is steaming mad, and starts to chase Light, while yelling at her. Everyone in the YuYu gang is laughing (Hiei chuckles a little, but returns to a smirk quickly.) You are still blinking curiously at Light and Koenma, while everyone else is staring. Light finally stops, and turns to face Koenma. Koenma stops and says , Have you had enough yet? Light blinks and asks , Is that a challenge? Yusuke quickly interferes, and calms down both parties. Light sighs and sits in a chair, while you sit next to her, in front of Koenma. He looks at Yusuke and asks , Why did you bring them here? Yusuke says , Well, Koenma, sir, their katanas have very interesting spirit energy radiating from them. Koenma looks at you and asks , Is that so? You blink a few times and say , I guess it is. Koenma asks , Well, is there a demonstration? You and Light nod. Light asks Hiei to conjure his Dragon of darkness flame. Hiei does, and Light easily puts it out with the Water Neko. Koenma stares, and asks Kurama to use his rose whip. He gently wraps it around your arm. You shoot a small spark up the whip, and it burns his hand a little. Koenma still hasn't seen enough. You and Light sigh and say , Okay then, seems we should have a training match? Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara agree. You all are lead out to a training area. Light walks off to one end, and you walk off to the other. Kuwabara follows Light, while Yusuke follows you. Hiei and Kurama wait on the sidelines. Koenma signals for you to start. With you Yusuke says , Okay, Kai, I hope you know I'm not going easy on you. You smirk and say , Yusuke, I wouldn't have it any other way. With that, you jump back a little. Yusuke points at you, with his hand in the shape of a gun. You look at him curiously, and stay there until he says , Spirit Gun. You easily knock it away with a single flick of your katana. Yusuke advances on you a little, and you advance a little bit. He points at you again, and re- tries. You duck under it, and slide under him, taking his ankles with you. You pin his arms to his back, and point your katana to his neck. You say very calmly , Game, Set, Match. Yusuke nods carefully. With Light Kuwabara starts out pretty stupidly by saying , Okay, for starters, I'm going to go easy on you. Light frowns and says , Well, that's no fair. I'm not going to hold anything back, I hope you know. Kuwabara says , Only because you're a girl. Light glares and says , Okay, you've just dug your own grave, Kuwabara! With that, Light flicks her katana and sends Kuwabara up to about 200 feet above the ground and says , It's a long way down, so I think you should admit defeat. Kuwabara whimpers, and you can hear him yell , Okay, Okay, you win! Anything! Just get me down! Light smiles and says , You asked for it! Light flicks her katana again. The wind throws Kuwabara a little higher, and lets him fall. Light smiles and catches him at the last possible moment. Kuwabara just about passes out, he was so scared. Light smiles wider and asks , Aw, Kuwabara, you didn't think I'd drop you, did you? Kuwabara doesn't say anything, and goes off to the sidelines. Light frowns and calls out , Well, sorry then! You should've trusted me a little more. You then looked at Kurama and Hiei. Light seemed to be thinking the same thing. Light said , Well, Kai, if you don't kind, I'd like to try my hand with Kurama, seeing as I've already taken on Hiei. You nod, and walk back over to your respectable side of the field. Koenma asks , Ready? (you all nod) GO! You take careful notes of what Hiei does. You notice he's light on his feet, and he's agile. You notice his balance's off, and his footing isn't necessarily perfect. You also remember he has a short temper, which would cause him trouble. Hiei started running around you when you slid your foot out, and made him look like a fool. He tripped over your foot, but didn't fall. You were right behind him. You called out , Heat of the rising sun! You shot your fireball at Hiei's back. You knew he could dodge it, and knew exactly where he would dodge. He dodged off to the right, and you had his arms behind his back, on the ground, before he knew what hit him. You sighed and said , Game, Set, Match. Hiei replied with his infamous Hn. You got up, and started heading to Koenma and the others. With Light Kurama and Light started out evenly matched. Light smiled and said , Kurama, don't hold back. Kurama nodded, and said , Same goes for you then? Light nodded, and said , Sounds fair. With that, Kurama calls out his Rose Whip, while Light pulls out her katana. Kurama strikes first, wrapping the Rose Whip tightly around Light's arm. She smiled, grabbed the whip, and yanked a little, attempting to get it from Kurama. It only succeeded in making the whip tighter. Light frowned as the whip cut into her skin, but she yanked as hard as she could. She managed to get it free from Kurama, but it had embedded itself in her arm. Blood flowed freely down her arm, and over Kurama's whip. Light then sent Gale Blades after him. Kurama dodged most of them, but he was caught across the leg, and arm. His clothes were a little tattered, and he started to bleed into them. Light looked apologetically at him. He returned it, and lunged at Light. Light dodged, but forgot about the whip. Kurama grabbed it, and yanked. Light grunted, and pulled back. She glared a little, and cut the whip with a swift movement of her katana. Kurama looked a bit disappointed, but took that side of the whip, and grabbed Light's other arm. Light asked , You're really stubborn aren't you? Kurama nodded, as he pulled. Light pulled back, but got an idea. She pretended she was being pulled in, and put up a good fake fight. She then charged at Kurama, jumped, and plunged her feet in his stomach. Both of Light's hands were useless, now. They both bled in rivers freely. She managed to work her sheath out of her belt loop, and worked it so the sheath was wrapped in one of the whips' pieces. She smiled as Kurama re- gained his wind, and said , I'm sorry for this, Kurama, but I gotta end it somehow. With that, Light slung around, and used the centrifugal force to bash her sheath over the back of his head. Kurama fell forward. Light ran forward and kneeled in front of him, catching him on her back. She looked at you and asked , A little help here, Kai? You nodded, and brought Light her katana. She said , That's no help unless I get these out of my arms. You carefully work on the thorny whips, careful not to cut yourself, and trying not to rip Light's skin apart. Eventually, you worked them all out, and Light sighed. You could tell she was holding in a painful growl or two. She weakly grabbed her katana, and healed Kurama. He came to, leaning on Light's back. Light then healed herself. She looked over everyone else, and they seemed alright. Light picked up the 2 pieces of Kurama's Rose Whip, and held it out nervously. It was obviously broken, so Light said , Sorry, Kurama... Koenma looked at it and said , It's no problem, I can take care of that. All I see in you two is that you are very skilled swordswomen. You and Light both smiled a little. You then thought for a second and asked , Anyone up for a free-for-all? Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke nodded. You smiled wider and said , Great. Now, let's go! Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke, I bet I can take you all down. Kurama looked at his Rose Whip (Me: SORRY!!), then at Koenma. He took both pieces, and held the two split ends in his hands. He flashed a little magic, and they mended. Light looked relieved, and so did Kurama. You walked out into the middle of the field, waiting for your opponents. Hiei, Yusuke and Kurama crowded around you, in a distant circle. You smiled, and listened as Koenma said , Ready! Set! GO! With that, Hiei disappeared, and Kurama pulled out his Rose Whip. Yusuke smiled and said , Hope you don't mind losing! Hiei came up behind you, but you jumped at the last possible second, and sent your heat of the rising sun after him. He dodged that, as it hit Yusuke full-force. He turned out to be burned pretty badly, but he kept fighting. Kurama wrapped his Rose Whip around your ankle, and pulled. You glared down at your bleeding ankle, and touched your katana to it, sending a fireball up to his hand. He remembered what happened last time, and dropped it. You quickly cut your ankle free, and at the same time felt a katana cut across your arm. You glared, but remembered Hiei. You jumped out of the way, as you watched Hiei lunge at the spot where you just were. Your ankle was killing you, and you landed uneasily. You felt a burning pain at your side, and realized Yusuke had used his Spirit Gun on you. You raised your katana in a block, just in time to catch Hiei's blade. Yusuke ran behind you, as you were occupied with Hiei. Yusuke fired his Spirit Gun again, and you jumped out of the way, just in time. Hiei was hit with Yusuke's Spirit Gun, and was knocked backwards. You charged at Yusuke, ignoring the pain in your ankle. You managed to get a good cut across his calf. He fell and you knocked him out with the flat end of your katana. Hiei was recovering, and Kurama was starting to advance. You smirked, and advanced as well. Hiei stood there, knowing you couldn't move fast. He let you get almost within katana's reach, and jumped out of the way, just as you were going to hit him. Instead, you pointed at the ground, and sent a fissure at Kurama. He looked a little oddly at you, while he wavered, and jumped out of the way. You sent Heat of the rising sun after him, as Hiei cut you across the back. You fell forward a little, and landed on your hands and knees. Kurama wrapped your wrists in his Rose Whip. You gritted your teeth, and felt Hiei's katana at your back. You glared at the ground, and kicked your legs apart, knocking Hiei's feet out from under him. You stood up, and yanked at Kurama's Rose Whip. You managed to finally wrestle it out of his hands, and move as Hiei swung down at the spot where you were. You jumped backwards, keeping your eyes on his, never losing eye contact. He lunged and you dodged, and swung the Rose Whip at him. Your hands were tied together with the Whip, and you knew how Light felt. You decided to kick at him, which proved to be a bad move. He grabbed your foot, which pissed you off. You landed on one foot, and glared at him. He had his katana in his other hand, so you used your other foot, and hit him across the cheek with your heel. He dropped your foot, as he flew back a few feet. You fell to the ground, and stood up. You used your shoulder, and wiped some sweat away from your eyes. Hiei got up, and licked a little blood away from his new split lip. You smirked, and started backing away. You stopped when you bumped into someone. You looked up, and saw Kurama looking down. He reached up, and wrapped an arm around your neck, and grabbed the rose whip, keeping your hands restrained. You looked down to see Hiei coming at you again. You were loosing breath, and Hiei had his katana pointed at your chest now. You glared at him as he said , Give in. You kicked the katana out of his hand, and said very faintly , Never. With that, you flipped Kurama off of you and into Hiei. When they landed, Hiei was at the bottom, and you could hear him say , Get off, Kurama. You laughed a little, and yanked at the Rose Whip Kurama still had in his hands. You yanked it free, and stood over Hiei's katana as Kurama and Hiei got up. Hiei glared a little, seeing he didn't have his katana, and Kurama looked at you startled. You bent down, and picked up Hiei's katana, which you could tell made him mad. He summoned his Dragon of Darkness Flame, and sent it after you. You dodged it, and jumped to the side. Kurama watched you two for a few minutes. You fell down after an attack, and Kurama pinned you. You were facing the ground, so he pinned your arms, and sat on your back. You struggled, and managed to roll over, pinning him to the ground. You lifted your legs, so they were straight up in the air, and centered your weight on his chest. You were knocking the wind out of him slowly. He pushed you off, and you stood up. You glared down at the Rose Whip that was still holding your hands together. You wrapped your katana blade on it, and singed it. You managed to burn it off, but seriously burned your wrists in the process. You pulled your arms apart, and watched as the ashes of the Rose Whip fell. You raised your left arm just in time to have it bitten by Hiei's dragon. You took your katana and slashed its head clean off. You smirked and freed your left arm. You charged Hiei, and managed to knock him out. You wiped blood and sweat away from your brow, and turned to Kurama. You sighed and asked , Would you like to stop and admit defeat? Kurama shook his head, and gave you a smug look. You smirked and said , Okay, we don't stop. You sheathed your katana, and said , Since you don't have your Rose Whip, I won't use my katana. He nodded, and charged at you. You stepped to the side, and threw him into the ground. You smiled over at Light, who was already smiling. You looked back at Kurama who was getting up. in the next few minutes, you exchanged punches, kicks and blocks. You then heard someone mutter, and felt a large burn across your back. Kurama moved, and you were thrown into a tree, knocking you out. In the conscious world Light glared at Yusuke, and ran over to you, ignoring Kurama and the slowly waking up Hiei. You were lying on your back, and your eyes were closed. Light picked you up over her back, and started heading inside. You opened your eyes, and looked at Light. You were too tired to move your chin, so you just looked around, moving only your eyes. You saw Yusuke standing and heard Light yell , Yusuke! As soon as I put Kai inside, you'd better be ready to fight! Yusuke gave the 'What did I do?' Look. Light continued , You hit her with your Spirit Gun when you were already out! She opened the cabin door, and stepped inside. She walked into the kitchen, with you still on her back. She grabbed a rag, and wet it down. She threw it on the table, and went into the bathroom to get band aids. She muttered , I'm sorry, Kai, I wish I could use Phoenix Tears on you, but I've used them all... You muttered very silently , It's... okay... Light gave a little jump, and sighed. She walked over to the couch, and set you down. You lie down on your stomach, and let Light fuss over your back. She washed your back carefully, and bandaged you up. She then grabbed your wrists and ankle and did the same. Light sighed and said , I have the feeling you've heard that I'm going to fight Yusuke, right? You slowly nod, and Light asks , Would you like to watch? You nod again, and Light pulls you up into another piggy back ride. She walks out the door and up to the gang. She walks up to Seto and says , She wants to watch. Don't touch her back, and be careful with her wrists and her right ankle. Light moved you off of her back and onto Seto's. You watched as Light smiled at everyone, and said , Well, I'm off to fight Yusuke. With that, she stretched and ran onto the field. Light said , Review of the rules. No outside help. Once you're knocked out, you're out. Yusuke nodded, and Koenma signaled the start of the match. Light unsheathed her katana, and got into a fighting stance, while Yusuke looked her over. Light then said , Yusuke, if I find you're holding anything back, you'll regret it. Yusuke nods and replies , Who says I'm holding back, just because you're a girl? Light replies shortly , Good. Yusuke started the match by doing a shaky charge at Light. She moved to the side, and flipped him. Yusuke got up, and shot his Spirit Gun at her. Light held up her katana, and called upon her Kazi shield. The energy hit the shield, and was absorbed, making it stronger. Light smiled, and lowered her shield. She shot her Gale Blades at him, which he dodged. Light smirked, and continued attacking Yusuke. Yusuke dodged a few, but was hit many times. Light yawned and said , I'm tired of doing this. With that, she picked him up with her katana wind, and shot Gale Blades at him, keeping him where he was. He was hit, and Light set him down on his feet, too nice to drop him. She sighed and said , Well, because that wasn't fair, go ahead and take a good shot at me. Yusuke nodded, and conjured a large ball of energy, and shot it at Light. She didn't even raise her Kazi shield. She let it drive her into the nearest tree. The energy kept driving, pushing her through that tree, and onto the next one. The ball of energy faded, and Light stood up. She wiped blood away from her face, and revealed a few dozen small cuts, along with a few good ones. She dropped her hand, and sent her hair in two shimmering waves over her shoulders with two flicks of her head. She picked up her katana again, and rushed out of the forest. Yusuke asked , What, was that too much for you to block? Light replied , I wasn't planning on blocking that, seeing as you had no chance to block my Gale Blades. Light licked her lips as a few cuts seeped blood over her mouth. She charged at him, katana raised. Yusuke dodged, but Light stuck out her foot, tripping him. He fell, and Light stood over him. She smirked and said , I i would / i end this here, but I have the honor of my best friend and cousin to regain, so I'm not going to. She stepped back, and let Yusuke get up. He did, slowly, and stepped back. Light licked the blood from her lips again, and advanced. She sheathed her katana, and ran at Yusuke. He raised his fists, ready for a fight, but Light slid, and pulled Yusuke's feet out from under him. He fell on his face, and Light looked down at him. She sighed and said , Come i on / i Yusuke! Put up a fight! Yusuke got up, and raised his fists again. Light ran at him, and Yusuke jumped, expecting an attack like the one before it. Instead, Light swung forward, and made a connection to Yusuke's upper arm, knocking him back a step. Light sighed and said , You know, just because I've put my katana away doesn't mean I can't block your Spirit Gun. That means you can use it. Yusuke nodded, and aimed at Light. He called out his Spirit Gun, and Light dodged. The fight went along like this for a few minutes, and Light let Yusuke have the upper hand for a while. You could tell she grew bored, and quickly took the lead back. She had him down after a few minutes, and pointed her katana at his face. Light sighed and said , Yusuke, I've grown bored of this. I'm done. Are you still willing to fight, or do you admit defeat? Yusuke looked at Light's katana point and said , i admit defeat. Light took her katana away and sheathed it. She bent down and helped him up. She walked back o you and asked , Hey, Kai, how are you feeling? You replied , I'm feeling better. Light nodded, and wiped her face. She looked back down to her bloody hand and frowned. She licked her lips again and said , Kai, you know there's a healing power in the Ankh, right? You pulled an anime fall, and replied , No, b WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE? / b Light gave you the "whoops!' look and said , Well, I thought you knew when I did it before. Anyways, go to the Astral Plane, and concentrate on healing. You did, and Seto was dragged in with you. You found yourself healing. You opened your eyes, having all of your energy back, and hopped off of Seto's back. Light smiled at you, still bleeding and asked , Feeling better? You nodded. Light walked up to Kurama, and put her Ankh around his neck. She told him how to heal himself. He did, and looked amazed when he was done. Light smiled, and took the Ankh from him, and walked over to Hiei, because you had walked over to Yusuke. You told him how, and he did. When you took your Ankh back, you saw Hiei and Light fighting over the Ankh. He didn't want help, but Light insisted. Finally, Light had it around his neck. She was holding onto it still, so he didn't pull it off. He reached down to his katana, and unsheathed it. He had it up to her neck in a heartbeat. Light wasn't scared and said slowly , Go ahead, if it's what you think is right. She stared down into his red eyes, and showed no fear. You were ready to interfere if it got out of hand. Light closed her eyes, forcing Hiei to go to the Astral Plane with her. You followed, just to make sure everything went alright. You saw Light concentrate on healing, and Hiei just sat there, as the mist surrounded him, healing him. It surrounded Light, too, and healed her slowly. Once the mist was gone, Light dragged Hiei out, and you yet again followed. When you opened your eyes, you saw Hiei put his katana down, and Light take the Ankh off of his neck. She smiled, smugly, and Hiei glared. She laughed, and put her Ankh around her neck again. You both returned to the group. You yawned, and stretched. Koenma walked over to your group and asked , May I see your katanas? You looked at Light, who gave a nod, and you both held out your sheathed katanas. He took Light's first, and unsheathed it. He swung it and said , Gale Blades. Light's katana glowed, and returned itself to its sheath. Light blinked a few times, and looked at you. You shrugged as Koenma took yours and unsheathed it. He pointed it at Yusuke. Yusuke sweat dropped as Koenma said , Heat of the rising sun. Again, your katana glowed and sheathed itself. You blinked and looked at Koenma. He gave you both back your katanas. You unsheathed yours, as Light did the same. You called out Heat of the rising sun, as Light used Gale Blades. Your katana shot forth a large fire ball while Light's shot out Gale Blades. You looked at Koenma, and asked , What happened? He explained , Whomever forged these katanas had you in mind. They only obey your unique pattern of energy. You both nod, and you think for a minute. A thought strikes you and you ask , Hey, Mai, today is the fourth, isn't it? Mai thinks for a second and says , Yeah, it is. You smile and look at everyone and ask , How about going to the fair? It's the fourth of July! They nod, but ask , What's the fourth of July got to do with anything? You explain that it's a national holiday, where everyone celebrates their independence. They agree, and you all head back into the cabin. You change better clothes, seeing as these were in shreds, barely covering you. When you came out in your jeans and tee, you saw Light had on her floral shirt again, and another pair of jeans. You pointed to her jeans and she said , I'm allergic to anything that exposes my knees. You both laugh, and meet the group. Koenma looks around and says , Sorry everyone, I have a lot of stuff to do. I will not be joining you. Light looks at him and is about to say something when you clap your hand over her mouth. You nod and say , Alright, Koenma, take care. He glares at Light, who glares back. He then shows himself out. You realize there's something wet on your hand. You yank it away from Light, who had licked your hand. You wiped it on your pants quickly, and Light wiped her mouth, saying , I i was / i working on biting you, but you moved your hand. You laughed, and so did she. You all headed out, all 11 of you, and piled into a few different trucks. Rae sat in the front with Mai as you, Light, Seto and Yugi piled into the back. Joey sat with Yusuke in the back of the other truck as Hiei and Kurama sat in the front. Travis and Matt drove you all to the fair. It was a little drive, not too long, not too short. When you arrived, you looked around, and smiled. You looked over at Light, and your smile got wider. Her hair was messed up and all over the place. She looked at you and laughed. She reached into the truck, and brought out her brush. She brushed her hair as everyone gathered around. You looked at them and asked , Okat everyone ready? Everyone nodded, and you all headed off. You walked up to the ticket booth, and everyone got a $15 wristband to get on any ride for free. You smiled and said , Anyone for the dunk tank? Light smiled and said , I'm in! No one else decided to go. You walked up and said , One for me please. You paid the guy, and threw the tennis ball, hitting the target and knocking the boy into the water. He sighed, and you said , Sorry! Light smiled a little, and so did you. Light got one for herself, and dunked him again. Apologies went around again, and you both decided to stop. He looked cold, and a little uncomfortable. He wrung out his white hair, and his shirt. The group caught up with you, and you both smiled.Joey and Yugi stopped while they both asked , Bakura? The boy looked up and said , Hey Yugi, hello, Joey. Light sighed and said , All right, now I feel bad, dunking someone I know. He smiled and said , I was the one who volunteered in the first place. Light looked a little better and you asked , What time do you get off? Would you like to join us? Bakura nodded, and said , I get off in about 5 minutes. You laughed and said , Great timing. Just then, the man you paid said , Thanks, Bakura, you're done. Bakura nodded, and headed out of the tank. He headed into the back, and a few minutes later came out clean and mostly dry. You all decided to explore the fair in different pairs. You dragged Light away, and challenged her in a game. You won, and dared her to dance in front of everyone. Light looked at you like this -- O.O You laughed and said , Yes, you have to. She sighed, and started walking around the stalls, looking for a good song. She stopped when she heard Hey mama by black eyed peas. You backed away as she started dancing. By the time the song was over, there was a crowd around her. You looked around and saw the rest of your group. Light stopped and looked around, glowing red. You watched her walk over to Yugi who's mouth was hanging wide open. She pushed his mouth closed, and said , That's a good way to catch flies. Maybe you could teach the frogs by my house. You snapped out of it when a few people started clapping. You shoo'd the crowd away, and walked over to Light. She was still glowing red, and you asked , Light! Where did you take lessons?! Light said , I didn't. I guess I picked that up at all the beach parties I've been to. You nod, and everyone else snaps out of it. They stare at Light, who's looking down at the ground. She smiles to herself and says as she picks up her head , I knew I was bad, but I never knew I'm i that / i bad. They shake their heads, and you both laugh. Light runs a hand through her hair, and tries to work out all the knots. You look around and ask , Well, what to next? Everyone decides to go their separate ways, and ride all the diferent rides. You all met up for lunch, and started talking about what to do next. You suggested to everyone , How about a go-kart race? They agreed, and you looked over at Travis and Matt. They nodded, and set off for the cabin. You asked , Okay, dirt or cement? Everyone looked among themselves and shrugged. Light asked , Which would you suggest? You thought for a second and said , Dirt. Everyone agreed, and you waited the few minutes for Travis and Matt to come back. Meanwhile, you slipped 4 packs of sugar in Hiei's, Kurama's, Seto's, Rae's, Mai's and Yugi's drinks. Yusuke and Light laughed along with you when you saw the sugar taking affect. Joey looked around a little confused at everyone's sudden burst of energy. He saw you all laughing, and figured it out. Hiei started running laps around the food court area, burning off the energy, while Yugi was bouncing up and down. You looked at Light who looked frightened at Yugi's energy. You started laughing at her, and shot a look at Seto. He looked like he needed something to do. He spotted you, and stood up. You hear Light thinking at Yugi , i You scare me... / i You laughed harder at her, while she laughed. Seto held out his hand, and you looked over at him. He asked , Would you like to dance? You turned up your nose and said , No. You looked at his disapointed face, then over at Light, who was trying to make Yugi hold still. She had a hand on the top of his head, trying to make him stop bouncing. She then said , Maybe you should take a break and let Yami come out? Yugi looked a little dissapointed, but let Yami come out. Light smiled, having someone actually calm. He reached forward, and picked up Yugi's drink. Light started , Yami, don't- but Yami took a sip before Light could finish. Light closed her eyes, and started banging her head against the table muttering , Why always me? You laughed harder, and looked over at Seto. He had run out in front of a crowd and started break dancing. You started laughing harder, if it was even possible. Kurama looked over at him and thought it looked like fun, so he joined. Seto and Kurama danced for a few minutes, before a blur tripped over them. Hiei got up in no time, and they all started argueing. You and Light sweat dropped. You walked up and grabbed Seto's arm, and Light grabbed Hiei's ear, and Kurama's arm, dragging them back to the table. Bakura looked around, a little confused. Yami had gotten up, and was asking anyone who would listen if they wanted to duel. Light sweat dropped again, and grabbed his arm. She fought with both Yugi and Yami, dragging them back to the table. He looks over the table and asks , Anyone want to duel? Joey, Kai, Seto? Bakura? You all shook your heads no. You were busy keeping an eye on all the sugar-highs. Light finally says , Okay, Okay, I'll duel you. But remember, it's only for fun. Yami nodded, and the duel began. It was Yami's move first. He put down two cards, a magic/trap and a monster. He spoke so fast, his words slurred together , I'm putn this cardown and this onin face dowdefence. Your move. go. go. go. go. go. go. go. go! Light's hair frizzed a little, and you laughed harder. Light glared a little, and your laugh miraculously changed into a hacking cough. She returned to her duel with a very impatient Yami. Light played a card in face-down atack, along with a magic/trap. He kept asking during her turn Are you done yet? How about now? Maybe now? Light put down her cards and said , Your mo- Yami placed some cards and said , Go. before Light could finish. Light sighed and said , That was fast. Everyone not on a sugar high sweatdrops. Seto started getting up, when you reached out and grabbed his collar. Kurama and Hiei started laughing at him. Everyone stopped (except Yami) and started at Hiei. Yusuke said , Okay, I'm officially scared now. I've never seen Shroty laugh. Hiei glared at him and said , Shut-up detective. Yusuke stopped, and watched the duel. Yami was losing by 500 Lp's because he wasn't taknig the time to think his moves through. Suddenly, Seto, Hiei and Kurama made a break for it. You yelled , Jail-break! Light jumped up, but took one look at Yami and sat back down. You ran and got Seto as Bakura, Joey and Yusuke tried to wrestle down Kurama and Hiei. You managed to pull Seto back to the table, and sit on his lap, making sure he didn't go anywhere. Light looked at yami and said , Stay. Yami gave a half-hearted nod, as Light ran off to help the boys. She managed to grab both Kurama and Hiei by the ears, and was dragging them back. Once she got back to the table, Yami got up, and started running away. Light yelled as loud as she could , Sit! Yami looked back, and you heard a loud thud nearby. You then heard , Damnit Kagome! What was that for?! You then heard , It wasn't me this time, dog-boy! So don't start jumping to conclusions! You looked back, and saw InuYasha getting off of the ground, then you heard Kagome yell about 10 times , Sit boy! When he fell for the last time, Kagome said , That was for jumping to a conclusion! You thought to Light, who was currently dragging Yami back , i How did they get here? / i Light looked around and say InuYasha getting off of the ground, and replied , i I don't know! / i Light made Yami sit and asked him , Okay, what is going to make you sit still? Yami didn't say anything, but was preoccupied in making the next move in the duel. Light grabbed her cards and sat next to him, not leting him see her cards, and not cheating. InuYasha spotted you and said , Hey, it's the one girl with the magic katana. You glared at him and said , I have a name, you know! It's Kai! Light looked up and said , Don't make me make you sit! InuYasha gave a cocky smirk and said , You couldn't do that if you wanted to! Light smiled and asked , Is that a challenge? She grabed Yami's collar as he tried to make a break for it again. InuYasha said , You bet it's a challenge. Light smiled wider and yelled , Sit-boy! Sit sit sit sit sit! With that, InuYasha started pummelling the ground. Kagome and Sango's mouths dropped open, and so did InuYasha's. Shippo was off playing a game, and Miroku was busy getting slapped around. (Me: He never gives up, does he?) Hiei made a mad dash for something, and Light was on his tail the whole time. She finally got him to stop, and dragged him back. Mai sat on one side of him, and Rae sat on the other side of Kurama, keeping them in arm's reach. Yami then made a mad dash for something. Light muttered before chasing him , I'm getting too old for this! She chased him down and dragged him back. She sat down next to him again, and looked at Miroku, who was slowly approaching Mai. Light said , Miroku, if you even try to touch Mai, I'm going to personally break your hand. Miroku stopped, and Kuwabara looked around confused. Light looked over at him and said , Keep on playing with that cat. He nodded, and kept playing with the cat he'd found. Bakura looked around a little confused, and asked , Do you know these people? You nodded, and said , We met him when the Munk there (Miroku looks innocent) started wandering with his hands. Miroku said, blushing I don't know what you're talking about. Seto chimed in , Yes you do. You continued , And we fought the dog-boy to regain our honor. They nodded, and Miroku wandered away. Kagome said , Well, I'm sorry to but in. My name's Kagome, this is Sango (Sango waves), this is InuYasha (InuYasha grunts and looks away), and this is Shippo. Shippo come up and says , Hi! You, Light, Joey, Rae and Mai said hello. You all talked for awhile, and Miroku sat near Light. She didn't notice, until the inevitable happened. Light whipped around, and slapped Miroku, sending him off the back of the bench. Yami looked down at him and said very deadly , Leave her alone. Everyone stopped and looked at him. Light blushed like 30 shades of red, but didn't say anything. You just dropped your jaw, and everyone got very still and very quiet. Seto reached up and pushed your mouth closed. Miroku twitched and said , It's all my hand... it's posessed. Light looked at Yami, while he said , I don't care. You can control it still. Leave her alone. Light put her hand on Yami's and said very quietly , Okay, I think he got the message. With that, she stood up, and switched sides, keeping her away from Miroku. Yami calmed down, and Light started up another conversation. In about 5 minutes, Matt and Travis walked up to your group and said , Go-Karts are ready. You looked at Matt and said , Matt, you have yellow paint on your head. Any reason? He replied without thinking , Yeah, we were playing with the paintball guns. As soon as he said that, he cupped his hands over his mouth and said , I mean... I was painting the cabin. You nodded and said , Nice try. All right Cory I know you and Travis have both been playing with the paint balls. So your both going to be punished. You say in a very mature and clam voice. Travis Kai how did you know I was playing with the paintball guns? You You just told me, so both of you are not allowed to use the boats, trucks, dirt bikes or Go-Karts. But you are allowed to race in the races. Also you have to clean all the paintball guns and get them ready for tomorrow night. Travis , Man, I almost forgot how good you are at punishments. Matt says Not fair. Light laughs a little, and gets a glare from Matt and Travis. She returns it but says , Man, it's hard having a staring contest with two different people! That got them to blink. She smiled and said , I won! At that moment, Hiei, Kurama, and Yami made another jail-break attempt. Light grabbed Yami by the back of the shirt, while Mai and Rae had Hiei and Kurama by the collars. Light sighs, and has Yami sit down again. You get off of Seto's lap and say , Well, what are we waiting for? We'd better get this race underway!Light Yeah we should. Light then turns to Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku well it was nice seeing you guys again but sadly we have to go we have a race to get started and then some activates, afterwards. Kagome, Sure we understand we need to get heading back anyway. They start to walk off, when you ask Just one question how did you guys get here anyway? Inuyasha That's simple we walked. You Oh. You think about it for a moment and then open your mouth but all you got out was Wait you can't wa... But they were already gone. So you just shrug your shoulders and turn back to everyone else and say Well I suppose I should find the mayor then now. Seto You know the mayor? You Who doesn't his a real jackass though. Also thinks he should get what he wants, Seto you and him should get along. Everyone laughs at the except from Seto he gives you a death glare and you have a shock look on your face, until you think about what you said. Then you started to blush and go up to Seto give him and hug and say Sorry Seto I didn't realize I said that. Seto It's okay. You But don't think I have forgiven you, about being mean and saying that stuff about Travis. Seto Whatever, I don't really care about the idiot. That pisses you off more, you were about to say something when you here a voice behind you. You turn and it's who you thought it was despite your wishes that it wasn't. You Hello Zack. You say with a false smile on your face. Zack Hi Kai, I'm happy to see you back in town, but of course every time you do you seem to cause trouble. You raise an eyebrow and say How so, pray tell have I cause trouble? Zack Well according to my mother that has talked to your mother you have already been to see her and according to her you have yelled and screamed and tried to hit, your poor mother. As you hear that you take on a clam and almost expressionless face. You say I'm afraid your mother must have missed heard, what my mother has said. I didn't so much as raise a voice, let alone a hand to my mother. In your head you hear i That lying witch. / i You could tell that was Light. Zack then said I'm afraid Kai I don't think my mom miss heard or is lying to me. I know you and what your capable of doing. You have been talking fighting lessons since you were six and you have been fighting on your own before that. So I wouldn't be shocked if you hit her. You Just because I took fighting lessons doesn't mean I hit her. In fact all my classes told me never to hit, unless the other person throws a punch at you first. Also did you see my mother in person? Zack Yes, I did. You Did she say where I hit her? Zack Yes, you hit her on the face. She said you were always jealous that you didn't get her beauty and would do anything to take it away from her. You were about to hit him when he said that, but stopped when you felt two hands on either one of your shoulders. You look over your left shoulder and see Seto about to kill Zack and you look over your right and see Light about to attack Zack. You then realize that them holding on to your shoulders is the only thing holding them back, as well as you. You take and deep breathe and then look back at Zack and say Did my mom have any mark on her face that someone hit her? Zack Well no. You Well with me fighting since I was at least 6 wouldn't you think there would at least be a mark on her face. You know after what nine years of fighting classes you would think I could throw a punch and leave a good mark. Zack looked taken back, but then just smirked and said I don't care what you say. I don't think your mom would lie and I know my mom wouldn't, you have been trouble since you were born and you're the reason that your father started to drink and left your mom. Why else would a man well on his way to becoming something great, just start drinking and sleep with other women? Of course you're not much better, you always hanging out with all those guys. You're such a slut and everyone knows it. With that he turns and starts to walk away, you just start at him half of you want to kill him and the other half wants to just break down and cry. But then there was the matter of you pride, you decided to take your pride and you stood up and closed your eyes. You hear Light say I'm going to go kill that little bastard. Light starts to walk off and so does Seto he says I'm going to help and you hear several of other voices behind you. Before anyone could go anywhere you say Don't bother you'll just make it worse. Travis you and Matt should know better than anyone that it would. Light But Kai you can't just let him get away with saying stuff like that! You I can and I will. Everything he just said was a lie and you know it and I know it. But if I go and pound his face into the ground, it would just prove that he was right, that I'm dangerous and have a short temper. So just let it go and leave it be. I don't care what people think I care what my friends think, so I ask you, do you think I'm like that? You turn and look at everyone, and they are all looking at you and Light is the first to say something Of course I don't think that you're my friend and cousin and past sister how could I! You smile and say Thanks Light. Then you hear Seto If you were anything like that I wouldn't have given you a second look. You roll your eyes and say Thanks Seto. Then to your surprise Hiei says If you were like that I would have killed you long ago, I can't stand people like that. You look at him shocked that he said something let alone something sort of nice and then say Thanks Hiei. But where wear you when Relem was still around? Everyone laughed at that and then you said Well we have a race to get going and I can't wait to get started so lets go! Everyone nods their head in agreement, except for Seto and Hiei. Hiei just 'Hn' and Seto put an arm around your waist, you all start walking, when Light said Umm...Kai where are we going? You To find the mayor. Light Do you know where he is? You No I don't know where he is, but I do have a good idea. Everyone sweat drops and you say Well come on I'm not his nanny I don't know exactly, but I at least have a good idea where he is. Light Where might that be? You At the tractor pull of course. Light All right what is a tractor pull? You Its where you take regular lawn mowers and power them and up and then attach a weighted wheeled puller behind it and see how far and fast the lawn mower can pull it. The tractor that pulls it the farthest and fastest with the most weight wins. The thing can go on all day and I have no real interest in it, but everyone else seems to love it, I don't know why. Light I see. You Yeah I know its sounds stupid and I can tell you know it is, but if that's where the mayor is I'm going, because I want to race. Everyone just nods their heads except Light she says Yeah let's go! You smile and you and Light run of leaving everyone else in the dust except Hiei who just rolls his eyes and then runs after you. You soon hear a really load roaring noise coming from an engine you know your almost to the drag track for the tractor pull. You see Hiei run up next to you and pull slightly ahead of Light and you. You smile and say Always have to be in the lead. Hiei just smirks and keeps running. You finally arrive at the tractor pull, you look around and soon you see the man that you have been looking for, you run over to him. His sitting in a lawn chair watching the current tractor, pull the weight vehicle. You arrive there and everyone is right behind you, Light almost runs into you, because you stopped suddenly. In front of you is a man who looked to be in his early forties. He has black hair and has bluish-gray eyes that seemed to be full of life and youthful, despite his ages. You smile and say Hi Mayor Davidson! Long time no see. Mayor Davidson turned to you so you got to see his whole face and not just side of it, he smiled and said Kai! I heard you were back in town, but I didn't believe it until now. I thought you would never come back after what happen. You frown at the mention of the reason why you left, but soon covered it with a smile. But it didn't escape the attention of four people, but they all kept their mouths shut, for now. You say Yeah that well my visit here was suppose to be totally business, but my friends came with me thanks to the tournament, that is coming up. Now I'm here for the tournament announcement on the tenth and that I need to get the company back up. Mayor Davidson Yes, I have heard of the tournament and I heard that you were the winner of the world championships, congratulations the whole town saw and we all partied all night after we saw that. You smile even bigger and say I'm happy everyone had fun, if I knew you guys were watching I would have waved hi and stuff. Mayor Davidson Don't worry about it Kai, well anyway what brings you here to talk to me? I know you hate the tractor pull, after you effused to help my son build his tractor. You There was other reasons behind that one and you know it. Mayor Davidson frowns a little and says Yes, I know you and my son Zack don't get along well. I'm sorry he takes after his mother so much, sometimes I wonder if his really my son, with all the hate he has inside of him. You If it wasn't for the fact that I saw his birth certificate I wouldn't have believed it myself to tell the truth. Mayor Davidson Yes, but now down to business. You nod and say All right my friends and I would like to have a go-kart race. I came to ask if it would be ok if we use the northern track around three. Mayor Davidson All right you can, but you have to do me three favors first. You What are they and well see. Mayor Davidson smiled big at your statement and says Always the one for caution, Kai. You smile and say When gone throw the things I have gone throw and do the things I do you learn to take caution and learn all the facts. But I still haven't lost my taste for bets and dares, but you know I would probably never lose that. Mayor Davidson Of course not, the world would come to an end before you do, but anyway my favors are, one you and your friends have to enter the pie eating contest at one and you have to let us take bets on your go-kart race and let some of the towns kids in on the race. You smile and turn to everyone, they look at you and you say Well guys what do you say? Light Of course I'll be in on the pie eating contest and I don't mind more competition. Joey and Matt I'm in! Bring on the food! You and everyone sweat drop and laugh a little. Everyone else agreed and you smiled and turned back to Mayor Davidson say All right we're in. Mayor Davidson Good I knew you would, all right its 12:30 now you need, to go to the picnic area now and get ready for the pie eating contest. You smile and turn everyone let you walk ahead and Seto came up next to you and wrapped his arm around your waist, you were about to push his arm off, since you were still mad at him for being mean to Travis, but he refused to let go. So you gave up and decided to get even with him later. You got an evil grin and Light contacted you through the katanas and asked i Kai, what is that evil smile for? / i Your smile gets bigger and you say back i I'll tell you later, but don't let me forget to stop, by the police department before we go back to the cabin. / i You can see out of the corner of your eye that Light is giving you a funny, you try not to and for once succeed in keeping it in. After about ten minutes of walking you come to a slightly forested area, about fifty feet away from the rides are. You look around and you see a ton of pies and only the moms that made the pies. Everyone walks into the area and one of the moms walk up to you guys and you notice it's your ex music teacher Mrs. Bell. You smile and say Hi Mrs. Bell its good to see you again. Mrs. Bell look at your for a moment and then suddenly gave you a hug. You step back and would have fallen from the force of the hug, if Seto didn't have his arm around your waist. You recover and hug her back. Mrs. Bell is about five inches shorter than you, so her face was at your neck. After a moment or two she stepped back and held you at arms length. She started to look at you up and down and then said Kai, you have grown so much since you left! I can't believe it's been five years since you left! The whole band fell apart after you left, we could have used you! You smile and say I'm sorry Mrs. Bell, but you know as well as I do that I had to leave. Mrs. Bell smiled sadly and said yes I suppose it was for the best, but we all missed you so much and I'm so proud of you for winning the duel monsters tournament! You smile and say Thank you. But now that is all said and done, my friends and I would like to enter the pie-eating contest. Mrs. Bell smiled really big and said Thanks goodness, everyone was afraid we would have to cancel and we had no idea what to do with all the pies. You look at her funny and say But the pie eating contest was such a big thing, why would you have to cancel? Mrs. Bell Well everyone in the pie eating contest got sick yesterday, by eating to much chicken! They took a bet on who could eat the most chicken, but one of the chickens was left out to long and they all got food poisoning. My shake your head and say Now I know why this is one of the favors. Light Well at least we are helping out then. You nod your head in agreement and then you heard Yusuke say Well lets getting this going, those pies smile great, even though I don't know what they are. You and Light drop you jaws and in disbelief. Light You have never had a pie before? Yusuke No and I don't think anyone else has, except for Mai and Bakura. You look over at there head and shake it in agreement. Light Well a pie is something that is cooked that has a crust and in the middle is fruit filling usually and sometimes like pumpkin pie well have a solid filling that is brownish orange. Yusuke nodded and said All right sounds good lets eat! Yusuke starts to run towards the tables, but Mrs. Bell grabs him by his shirt stopping him dead his tracks she says Hang on we have to go over the rules and wait for everyone to get here that is taking bets. Once the bets are taken then we can get started. Everyone nods and Light contacts you through the katanas and says i Mrs. Bell is really strong. / i You smile and slightly laugh and reply i She was the wrestling coach, she taught be a ton of moves. / i Light looked really shocked at what you said and then said i But she is so small and she looks like a light breeze will kill her! / i You almost can't hold in your laughter after one, but keep it under control and say i I thought the same thing and she ended up whipping my butt. I was in a headlock before I even knew she moved. / i Light just looks shocked and you could tell she couldn't believe it, but then Mrs. Bell told everyone to take a seat at one of the tables and they will start in a few minutes. You all obeyed and took a set at one long table. Seto sat next to you Light on the other side of you and Joey across from you. Next to Joey was on his right was Travis, you knew that was only going to lead to trouble, but you kept your mouth shut you knew it would make things interesting too. On the other side of Joey is Kurama and next to Kurama of course is Hiei next to Hiei is Matt. Then next to Light is Yugi and next to Yugi is Bakura. On the other side of is Yusuke and then Kuwabara. Then on the other side of Seto are Mai and then Rae. After a few minutes fourteen women came down to the table and each women had a pie in her had and one stops right behind someone at the table. After a few minutes you hear Mrs. Bell come on over the speakers that is on a stage that is at the right end of the table. You all turn and listen to want she is say. Mrs. Bell Welcome everyone to the hundred and twenty eighth pie eating contest! The betting pool is now finished and we are ready to beginning the contest, so if everyone could take a seat we can get started. You hear people move behind you and turn and see about sixteen feet away are bleachers and they are all filled. You can tell most of them are men and women that betted, but others you recognize from your school, when you still went to school there. Mrs. Bell started to speak again so you turned your attention back to her All right here are the rules for all of our fourteen contestants. You can use your hands and forks are provided. Also in this pie-eating contest, it doesn't matter how fast you eat, but you can't go longer than twenty seconds of taking no bites of pie. All of the pies will be brought to you, by your assigned two assistants one of them is standing behind you at the moment. They well also be in charge of keeping track of how many pies you eating one of your assistants will be with you at all time, to make sure you don't cheat. Now that is all of the rules would the assistants please put the pie in front of the constants when I say go. All the assistants get ready to drop the pies and have forks in the other hand. You smile and look around the table and see Joey and Matt already drooling over the pie in front of them. Seto and Travis are having a stare off, and the looks on their face almost made you laugh. You nudged Light she looked at you and you pointed at Travis and Seto. She started to laugh, but Mrs. Bell then decided to yell go and the pie-eating contest was on! You grabbed your fork and started to eat at a fast rate. Light goes about the same speed as you. Joey and Matt you notice were in haling their pies and Seto and Travis well it was safe to say if looks could freeze hell with a look then hell would be in a permanent ice age. You looked at them for a moment shook your head and went back to eating. Soon you see one of the assistants walk down the isle and set a new pie in front of Yusuke. Yusuke begins to in hale it and Mrs. Bell said, Yusuke is the first to finish a pie and Kuwabara is close behind him. Yusuke says triumphintally, You might as well stop now Kuwabara you know I'm going to beat you. Kuwabara retorts, Yusuke you jerk I'm going to beat you, for I am the mighty Kuwabara defender of love! You and everyone else sweat drop at that, except for Seto and Travis who were to into giving death glares to hear what Kuwabara just said. You keep eating and you and Light finish your pie at the same time. Everyone else was about done or finished theirs just before you. Except for Yusuke who was half way through his second pie and Travis and Seto who were just behind Yusuke. But you can tell they don't even know what is going on around them at the moment. You looked over at the other end of the table, while shoving another piece in your face. Mai, Rae and Kurama were finishing their first pie, while you and Light were halfway through your second. Kurama was hesitating, but managed to shove the last piece in his mouth. He looked over and asked, How many more pies do I have to go? His Assistant smiled and said, About 15 hun. Why? Kurama swalloed hard and gave a weak smile, while saying, No reason. You laughed, and swalloed the pie. Light asked, i Kai? What's so funny? / i You told her, while stuffing the last of your second pie in your mouth. Light laughed, and finished her pie. Yusuke's already on his fourth pie, while Kuwabara was slowing down. Joey and Matt were gaining fast on Yusuke. Yugi was keeping his own, while Bakura had it all over his face. You laughed, and so did Light. A few pies later, Light was slowing down, while Travis and Seto were still in a glaring contest. You looked over, hearing a loud thud and, It's the revenge of the yeast. You noticed Kurama was out. He was lying on the ground, while his assistant was standing over him, asking, Can you go on? Do you need another pie? You heard kurama yell, No more pies! Please. 4 is my limit. You laughed, and heard various moans from the crowd. You shoved another piece in your mouth, and looked around. Mai and Rae were still into it, competing with each other, but they were only on their third pie. Yusuke was about on his eighth, and Hiei was amazingly on his seventh. Seto and Travis were still glaring, and keeping pace with one another. A few more Pies, and Mai went face-down in hers. She was out. When she picked her head up, you noticed she looked a little green. Rae lost her appetite right after she took the next bite, excluding her from the contest. Light's eyes went a little wide, but she kept on eating, not giving up. You looked around, and saw Yami sitting in Yugi's place. You glared a little, but Light laughed, i Yugi must've gotten too full. This is funny! / i you said, i He's cheating! / i Light thinks for a moment and replies, i Not technically. He is the same person, just another spirit. They have the same body, well, sort of... Humm, I guess this is a grey area in the rules. / i You replied, i Yeah no one thought that someone would have another spirit in their body and switch in the middle of the contest. You think they would think of that you know its not like its unheard of. / i You and Light started laughing. Light inhaled a piece of pie, and started choking. You looked at her worriedly, but shoved another piece in your mouth before stopping to help. You smacked her back a few times. You looked around, and noticed Yami got up. He walked over, and started helping you. Light coughed up what she was choking on. You grabbed another piece of pie, and shoved it in your mouth. Light wheezed out and said, Thanks. Yami's assistand pointed to her watch. He reached up and grabbed a little of Light's pie, shoving it in his mouth. He said, The rules never say anything about eating other people's pie! He ran back to his pie, and continued eating. Light took a few shaky breaths, and shoved another piece in her face. Kuwabara dropped his head and said, I'm done. I can't eat anymore! You smiled, but noticed he ate 9 pies! You sighed, and ate a few more pies. Light said, i Man, if I had a belt, I would've let it out a while ago! / i You laughed and replied, i That's why I didn't wear one today! / i Light finished her pie, and sat up. Her assistant put another in front of her. She sighed, and started eating. A few bites later, you saw her sit up. She grabbed her head and said, i I can't eat anymore I'm dizzy... / i With that, she almost fell over. you reached up an arm, and grabbed her shoulder, and steadied her. She smiled, and stood up. She walked over and sat on a bench, away from the contest. Joey was next to drop out, while Yusuke looked like he'd never eaten before! He was still eating! You felt really bad, so you stood up and sat by Light. You were followed closely by Yugi/Yami. Bakura looked sick, so he dropped out. Hiei was trying to keep going, but he couldn't swallow. He tried as hard as he could, but he couldn't manage it. Travis and Seto were still in the staring contest. Matt was keeping up nicely with Yusuke. A few more pies, and Travis dropped, followed half a pie later by Seto. 5 Pies later, Matt was out. The assistants tallied the pies, and here were the results: Kurama with four pies, Mai with four and a half, Rae with five, Light with eight and a half, Kuwabara with nine, Joey with ten, Kai (you) with ten and a quarter, Yugi with eleven (Me: where does he put it all?!), Bakura with eleven and a half, Hiei with twelve, Travis with fourteen, Seto with fourteen and a half, Matt with nineteen, and first place was Yusuke with twenty pies! (Just putting this in, because we NEED a question!) Is the sky Blue?/font Yes! No, it's pink with Retro neon polka dots! font color = "Green"Anyway! (thanks for answering the question!) Yusuke smiled, and said, Okay! I think I could fit in another pie or two! Everyone sweatdrops and anime falls. You and Light recover, and walk over to Kurama. Everyone has recovered now, and you whisper something in his ear. You hand him a pie, and he walks up to Yusuke. Kurama smirks and asks, Are you still hungry, Yusuke? Yusuke pats his stomach and replies, Sort of. Kurama smirks wider and says, Eat this! While shoving the pie into Yusuke's face. Everyone but you and Light looked a little shocked by his reaction. You both started cracking up, and everyone joined you a few moments later, after they recovered from the initial shock. You smiled at Yusuke who was sitting there, kind of shocked. He then started licking all the pie he could reach. Everyone started laughing again. You walked up to Kurama and gave him a Hi-5 and a hug. Seto glared at you, but you didn't care. Light gave him a handshake, and shared a few giggles. You looked at Yugi who was keeping an eye on her, but he didn't seem upset. You watched Light walk back. She walked up to Yugi and kissed his cheek. You raised an eyebrow, she said, He had pie on his cheek. You laughed, and so did she. Yugi wasn't moving, but he was blushing a deep red. You laughed a little harder, and Light started laughing a bit harder. You walked up to the Mayor and took a little cheesy crown and walked up to Yusuke. He looked at you a little funnily, but you put the crown on his head and said, Congratulations, you're the King Pig of Pies for a year! Everyone started laughing and clapping at the same time, snapping Yugi back to reality, and his usual color. The Mayor pointed to another crown, and you laughed harder. Yusuke got the idea and asked, Who does this one go to? You spoke up and said, The last girl who stopped eating pie. The Queen Pig of Pies. Light cracked up, and you couldn't think of why. You then stopped and said, Which would be me. Yusuke laughed, picked up the other cheesy crown, and placed it on your head. You thought for a second and said, Oh no! Light asked, i Kai, what's wrong? / i You reply, i I have to dance with the King Pig tonight at the fireworks! / i Light starts laughing harder and says, Go easy on him! Everyone looked at you funnily, seein as all they heard was Oh no, and Go easy on him. You looked at their expressions, and laughed harder. Light laughed along with you, and walked in-between Seto and Yusuke. She then said, The King and Queen have to dance tonight during the fireworks. Seto started trying to shove through Light, trying to get to Yusuke. He took one look at Seto, and started trying to run the other direction. You grabbed his shirt, and he stopped struggiling. Seto wasn't so easy to subdue, though, Light was struggiling, trying to restrain him. She was saying in-between strained breaths, It's a tradition! Seto wasn't listening, and Light was losing ground fast. You shot him a death glare and said, Seto! Cut it out! You're going to hurt Light! If you do, I'm leaving! He stopped struggiling, and Light sighed, almost slipping to her knees. Seto gave you a hurt look, you didn't stop glaring, but you softened it. He sighed, and Light backed up, towards you, just in case Seto tried to get at Yusuke again. He looked away, and you stopped glaring. Light sighed, and sat down. You walked over to Seto, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, along with a little hug. Yusuke looked a little relieved, and Light stood up. You noticed Seto was blushing as red as Yugi was, and was standing as still as a statue. You heard Light ask, i Like leaving an impression? / i You nodded, and she smiled. Yusuke finally spoke up and asked, Okay, now, shouldn't we start on the race? You reach into one of your pockets and pull out a pocket watch you open it, you say, Yeah we have to get going it's a ten minute walk and we have about an hour. You then look over at Travis and Matt and say, I bet you guys didn't unload the go-karts yet have you? Travis and Matt look at each other and then the ground. You say, Thought so. Well then, I guess we are just going to have to hurry and get over there. Light asks, Then what are we waiting for? Lets go! You smile and say, Anyway we might as well run we need to work this pie off. Light laughs and says, Yeah especially Yusuke. Yusuke asks, Hey is that anyway to talk to your Pig King?! You laugh and say, Come on Piggy, we have to go or we are going to be late for the race. You say this while grabbing the back of his shirt and Seto's hand and running off towards the track. Everyone is right behind you running after you, except Hiei; he has to be ahead of everyone, and Light is right next to you. You let go of Yusuke once he started to run on his own, but you kept hold of Seto's hand during the run there. You get to the truck in no time and you head straight to the back of the truck and open it. Inside you see all the go-karts. They looked fine. You start to unload the first one. Light comes up behind you and helps you. Soon, everyone was helping all the go-karts are unloaded, you went inside and took out your helmet and gloves and looked a made sure the radio was working. Everyone else came in and you said Grab the helmet you think is cool. Then come outside and make sure you get the gloves that match it. Everyone nods and you walked out of the truck and look around. You see someone heading towards the track in a green and orange go-kart you decide you hate the paint color and turn back around and see everyone coming off the back of the truck. You walk over and say All right guys and girls, look around and find the go-kart that matches your helmet. Soon everyone found there go-kart and you went through a quickly telling them how to drive a go-kart. Soon everyone is ready to head to the track, you a everyone get into the go-karts and take off towards the track. Once there you park your go-kart at the start line and get out you still have few minutes before the race starts. As you're getting out Yugi comes up to you and says that his go-kart is running funny. You walk over to it and take a look at it. You twist the gas cap off and realize that the tank is almost empty. You sigh and say, Yugi you're almost out of gas. Yugi asks, Do you have any on the truck? You nod your head and say, Yes, I do but I don't have time to go and get it. I have to go and make sure the other go- karts are fine. You and Light go just in case your kart totally runs out out I don't want you out there by yourself. Yugi smiles and says, All right Kai, I'll go and tell Light and we'll be on our way. You nod and get to work. You look around and you don't see the ugly green and orange go- kart, you only see a blue and white one you have never seen before. You just shrug it off and start checking the go-karts. (Kai: All right people going to switch people now. Your going to see everything from Yugi's point of view. Kay? Good.) Yugi, Hey, Light? Light, Yeah Yugi? Yugi Need someone to come back with me to the truck, my go-kart is almost out of gas. Light Sure. Let's go the race is going to start soon. You (aka Yugi) and Light got into your go-karts and take off towards the truck. You get there in a few minutes and just in time for your go-kart sounded like it was about to die. Light got up and went into the truck to get the gas. Once Light was in there another go-kart pulls up. Its green and orange and once it stopped you recognize it to be Zack. He gets out, and takes off his helmet. You look around, but don't exactally know what to do. You hear Yami say, i This can't be good. / i You nod, and stand up, getting out of the Kart. Zack looks down at you and says, Look, if it isn't shorty. You start to get mad, but don't say anything, listening to Yami saying, i Don't listen. He only wants you to stoop to his level. / i Zack smiles, as you start to walk towards the truck. He says, Hey, shorty, where you going, should I call you wimpy, too? You stop, and turn around. Light walks out of the truck with Gas in her right hand. Zack continues, not noticing Light, You think you can win this race, shrimpy? Light hops off the back, steaming mad. She somewhat roughly shoves the Gas into your hands. You grab it and watch her, kind of amazed. She walks up to Zack, with her helmet still on. She grabs him by the shirt collar, and yanks him over to look her in the eyes. She grits her teeth and asks deadly calm, Do you think it's i funny / i to pick on people? Zack smirks, and looks at you as best he can while saying, Look, Shrimpy's got a defender. Light reaches up and smacks him, making him look her in the eyes. She continues, You had best leave everyone alone. Zack looks at her and asks, So, you're sticking up for Kai? Light pulls Zack closer, hitting his head on her helmet. She says, This has nothing to do with Kai. Leave Yugi alone, or you'll eat more than my dust. You don't want to know what happened to the last person who crossed my path, You got me?! Zach smirks, and starts to say something, when Light's eyes ignite, and she clenches her fist, ready to pound his face into the ground. She yells into the radio, I said, i DID YOU HEAR ME?! / i Zack nods, and swallows, trying to moisten his dry mouth. Light can feel his heart racing. You walk up slowly behind her, and put your hand over her clenched fist. Zack smirks and asks, Going to call off your slut Girlfriend? I don't want to hurt her. Light was going to hit him, but you wouldn't free her fist. She grabbed his Jugular, around his neck and replied, while choking him, You'd better be thanking him. Otherwise, you wouldn't have a face. And you could never touch me. I'd have your i head / i before you put a cut on me. i DONT / i cross me or i any / i of my friends again, unless you want to be hospitalized for the next 15 years! With that, she shoves him backwards, releasing his neck and sending him sprawling into his Kart. He re-positions himself, and drives away, looking frightened. Light takes off her helmet and sighs, dropping her head. She looks at you and pulls you into a hug saying, I'm so sorry. I should've been out here when he started. (remember, you're Yugi) You hug her back and say, It's alright. I didn't expect that. From anyone. Light's shoulders shake a little, but she doesen't say anything. You realize she's shaking. You ask, What's wrong, Light? She pulls away a little, and says, I'm shaking with rage, and what's left of my adrenaline rush. You smile, and she returns it. She continues, We'd better get the gas into your Kart, and get back to the race! You nod, and hand her the gas when she reaches for it. She jogs over to your Kart, and you're not far behind. She leans down, and twists off the gas cap and pours enough to fill your tank. She puts the cap on, and does the same to hers. She then returns to the truck, and puts the leftover in the back. You both hop into your Karts, and head off. You arrive back, about 5 minutes before the race begins (Light: Okay, I took over the fight scene, and now you're back to being Kai!) You look up to the roar of engines, and see Light and Yugi pulling in. You walk up to Light and ask, Light! What happened while you were away? She looked at you, and asked, How do you know something happened? You say very flatly, Light, you have a radio in your helmet. We all had our helmets on. We heard every word you said. Light sweatdrops and says, Well, okay, there's no use lying to you all. Zack started picking on Yugi, and he made me mad. You sweatdrop and say, That must've been pretty intense for you to say what you did. Light replied quietly looking at the ground, He said a few things. The ones that made me mad were what he said about Yugi. Yugi looked at her and said, He called you a slut. You don't find that offensive? Light replied, looking away, I do, but I don't care what people say about me. It's what they say to my friends that bothers me. You were starting to shake and you asked, Did he call you that, Light? She looked at you hurt, but very serious, and kindly, Yes, Kai, he did, but I'm going to let him get away with that, just not insulting Yugi. Everyone in the group was glaring, except Light, who was thinking. You looked off and saw the very ugly green kart. Light growled loudly, and said very quietly, It's i him / i . Sounds like something he'd do, showing his ugly Mug in a place like this. You growled, and watched him hitting on Rae. Rae just looked at you, very innocently, basically asking for help. You watched him reach up and put his hand on Rae's leg. Light was up in point two seconds flat, smacking Zack's face, as you were right behind, smaking his hand away. Light growled, holding you back, You stay away from us, or you'll be eating more than our dust! He smirked, and started pushing his luck. Everyone ran forward, holding back you and Light. Rae walked back into the mess of Go-Karts, next to Mai, blushing like mad. He smirked and said, Like I said, You'd better hold them back, before I hurt them. You and Light had your helmets off, and were within reach, so you both leaned forward and bit him as hard as you could. You had his shoulder, while Light had his neck. He yelled out in pain, but the guys finally managed to wrestle you both away. You both spit at him, spitting out his blood. You got him in the ear while Light got his face. You both laughed, and stopped strainging against the guys. He glared and wiped his blood away. He got up and started advancing, his fists raised. The boys let go. Seto stood next to you along with Kuwabara, Kurama, Travis, and Hiei. Yugi walked up next to Light, along with Yusuke, Joey, Matt, and Bakura. Zack saw everyone, and stopped. He climbed back into his Kart, after he put his helmet back on. The official walked forward and said, We're ready to start, are you? Everyone nodded, and headed back to their Karts, putting their helmets on. You heard Light ask, i How's Rae? Is she alright? If she isn't, I'm literally killing Zack here. / i You looked next to you and asked, Rae, are you alright? Did that JERK touch you in any way you were uncomfortable with? Light chimed in, Because if he did, We are going to murder him. Rae said very sheepishly, I'm alright. You guys got back at him for me. Light then said, Okay. Is everyone else alright? We didn't hurt you, did we? Yugi you alright? Everyone nodded they're okay. You both nodded, and lined up along the start line with 2 more people. Here's the line-up from left to right: Kurama, Mai, Yusuke, Rae, Hiei, Bakura, Travis, You, Seto, Chris (a new person in the blue-white Kart), Kuwabara, Matt, Joey, Yugi, Light and Zack. Light smirked as Zack tried to moisten his curiously dry throat. You smile when you see Light in the back row with Zack. You say in the radio Light, you have my full support in bashing the hell out of his kart. Light replied menacingly while smirking at Zack, Thanks, Kai. You'd better bet I would, too. You close your eyes wishing that you were back there right now seeing the look on Zack's face you say Light, is he scared? Light replies, If he isn't then he's already dead. You laugh and then turn you attention back to the figure in the lookout that is over the racetrack. He's holding the green flag, you get ready to go when he drops it. You lean back a little in the seat and adjust your grip on the wheel, you say over the radio All right everyone the race is about to begin. I wish everyone luck and remember whatever you do stop Zack at all costs. Other than that have fun! Everyone laughs slightly at that and you hear laughing agreements, so after that the flag was dropped and everyone was off. At the beginning, everyone worked on getting to a good position, except for Light and you. Light kept Zack in close range and when he made a move to pass someone, she made sure to cut him off, very sharply. You let everyone that was behind you to pass you, except Zack. You wanted to keep him in close range, you refused to let him win. But Zack had other plans for you. You made sure that he wouldn't pass and said to Light over the radio, All right Light we're double teaming him, right now this is very low of us. But personally, I don't care. No one does that to my friends and gets away with it. Light replies with a smile, I knew you would feel that way, but I got it covered. You try and move up. I have my own plans for him. You smile and say, All right I'll start moving up. You pick up speed and go around a corner, you take it easy, but Light gets on the inside of Zack, almost forcing him off of the track. You laugh when you hear, Oops, did I do that? The corner led you into a short straightaway so you turned and saw her wave at Zack, before passing him. You can tell that pissed Zack off but you didn't really care. You turned your attention back to what was going on in front of you, you saw Mai pass Joey waving to him as she passed. When she did, though, she let her foot of the gas and Joey stepped on it and passed her with ease. You laughed, and heard Light join you. Seto was trying to pass Travis, but Travis wasn't having any of that. You saw Travis look over at Seto and flipped up his face shield. You couldn't tell what Travis did, but it pissed Seto off. He started to mumble. What you could tell, he was cussing under his breath. But then you heard Travis start to cough like crazy you say Travis what's wrong with you? Travis coughed and said I...swallowed ::cough:: a bee ::cough:: You start to laugh so does everyone else. You then saw Seto cut in front Travis giving him the third place position. You heard Yugi ask, How do you get bug guts off of your helmet? You shake your head and looked over. Everyone was having fun. You looked ahead and saw that the path splits up ahead, both will take you to the finish line, but one goes through the woods. You decided on that one everyone decided to take the other, except for Zack he followed you and once you were out of sight of the others, Zack charged the back of your go-kart and totally killed your engine and knocked you into the river hitting a set of logs and rocks. You moan and got up, you saw your go-kart with the back all crushed up and Zack's go-kart was partly attached to your kart. You curse and Light comes on and says What's wrong Kai? I don't see you and we are all almost at the finish line, correction we just crossed it. You replied, obviously mad, Zack rammed into the back of my go-kart. Light replied full of hatred, I'm going to kill him hang on I'm coming to get you. You reply quizckly, Don't you dare. If you help me then I will be out of the race. I'm going to finish I have never not finished a race! We can beat the shit out of him once I cross the finish line! Light protests, But Kai! You snap, No buts! This is personal. He went way to far with this he insults my friends, and then destroys my go-kart. Right now he is as good as dead! With that you turned off you radio and walk over to your go-kart, while you were talking to Light, Zack managed to detach his go-kart from yours and tried to start it. It was no use, though. When he hit you his go-kart went over some sharp rocks and busted his engine and gas tank to bits. You ignored him and went to the side of your go-kart and in your left hand took hold of the steering wheel and with the other grabbed one of the overhead bars and started to push the kart. You started to move at a good pace and were soon out of the river, once on the bank you moved at a jog pace. You soon hear someone behind you, you turn and see Zack doing the same with his go-kart. You frowned and pushed yourself to go faster there was no way in hell, you were going to let Zack beat you. It takes the two of you five minutes to get out of the woods and you enter a fifty-foot straightaway that leads straight to the finish line. You smile when you see everyone cheering for you. Light stood out the most, you know she would be mad at you for not letting her help you. At thet moment, though, you didn't care. The only thing on your mind was beating Zack. Your left leg took a lot of damage from one of the rocks and you can tell it's bleeding badly. to go along with your cruel punishmnt, a few of your ribs were either broken or badly bruised. Your pace was starting to slow, after twenty-five feet. Zack caught up with you, so you pushed your self harder and faster. Soon you pulled ahead, but you were getting really tired you were afraid you would pass out before you reached the finish line. But you kept going and soon you were only a foot away from the finish and Zack was five when you felt something hit your back hard. You stubble for a moment, and fall, but you recovered quickly and crossed the finish line, beating Zack. As soon as you were over the line, Light and Seto ran over to you. You sat up and laid against your Go-Kart. Then they took off your helmet, you smiled and said to Light, I told you I would beat him. Light smiled and took out her katana and said Phoenix Tears. You were soon healed, but while you were healing, Light and Seto walked over to Zack and punched him square on the face. The group ran up to them, struggiling to hold them back, some pushing from the front, and others pulling behind. They would have done more if the others hadn't restrained them. You smiled at the now unconscious Zack on the ground. After a few moments, once you were sure you were completely healed, you got up and dusted yourself off, then looked at your go-kart. The whole engine was destroyed. You sighed and shook your head. You then felt a hand on your shoulder, you turned around and saw Mayor Davidson and Chris standing there. You smiled and asked, What can I do for you guys? Chris replied, You can give me and hug and then tell me what happen between you and my brother out there. You smile and give Chris a quick hug, Seto didn't see this, thanks to the fact he was to busy trying to kill Zack. You pulled back and said, Well your brother decided to rear end me right in the river and destroyed my whole back end, and his front, too, because hit some rocks in there too. Chris and Mayor Davidson shook their heads and Mayor Davidson said, Forgive my son Zack. He takes so much after his mom I don't know what to do with him. You reply, Don't feel bad its not your fault, his the one that should be sorry. Mayor Davidson said, Well anyway I'm still sorry. Chris agreed, It's the same here sometimes I wonder if we are really brothers. But anyway I have something for you. Chris walks over to his go-kart and pulls out a laptop and hands it to you. You take it and look at it. Chris says, smiling, It's the laptop for the company, me and some of the guys made it for you so you can run the company, where ever you are and we won't get into the mess we are in now thanks to your idiot cousin. You ask, What did he do anyway? Chris replied, Well, there are so many things that I don't know where to begin. The main one would be when he ordered the wrong metal for swords. When the furnace broke he asked if we really needed a new one and then took a whole week to have it fixed. You shake your head and just sigh. Light had walked over, after freeing herself from the group. Seto was still strainging, but was being pulled away like a dying bull. You laughed at him, and so did Light. Eventually, Zack groaned loudly. Everyone minus Light and Yugi were restrainging Seto. Light jumped up, and started running towards Zack. Yugi got up and started running after her. Light got up to him, and crouched down. Yugi didn't know what to think, so he crouched next to her. You were pulling on Seto's shirt, keeping him back, but stealing occasional glances at them. Zack looked up, and was greeted by Light's face. Yugi started looking nervous, but Light smiled. Zack jumped backwards, scared at the sight of her. Light reached out a hand, offering to help him up. everyone looked at her shocked, but Light continued to smile. She opened her mouth and said, Hey, need a lift? Everyone continues to stare in shock. Light looked at Zack and said, Well, come on, I don't bite. She re-considered and said, Well, hard. You laughed a little, but continued to stare. Zack didn't move, and Light frowned. She stood up, reached out, grabbed his hand, and pulled him up. He stood there in shock, still not moving. Light shrugged, grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him up. WIth a quick smile at Zack, she headed off back towards the mob restrainging Seto. Yugi didn't move, and Zack took that chance to pick on him some more. He snickered and said, So Shorty, I see your slut's found someone better than you. She made the right choice. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw a streak running towards Zack. Within 2 seconds, Zack was flying backwards, and Light was standing where he was. She yelled, I i SAID / i leave Yugi i ALONE! / i Zack landed about 10 feet away from where he was before. Light started running after him, and Yugi after her. You got the idea, and ran after her also, along with a few of the boys. She stopped, and unsheathed her katana. You arrived just in time to grab her arm before she stabbed him. She quickly grabbed her katana in her other hand, and was going to stab at him with that arm until Yugi grabbed it. Bakura, Joey, Yusuke and Kurama grabbed Light and helped restrain her. She was glaring daggers and spitting fire, but she managed to say, I was trying to show you some kindness. I thought you never had a good friend in your life. I was trying to be nice, to show you that a little kindness goes a long way. I thought you had a heart. I guess I was wrong, all you have is a black hole. With that, she gave a yank and freed herself. She pointed her katana at him again, and said very plainly, Phoenix Tears. You stared at her, while she sheathed her katana. She muttered, Maybe that will show you to get your thumb out of your ass and start caring about other people. She glared at him again, and said, Remember this. If I i ever / i see you do anything to any of my friends. I don't care i how / i many people restrain me. I'm going to kill you. With that, She stalked off. You stole a glance in her eyes, and you could tell Light was very hurt, but was masking it with anger. You nudged Yugi, and he started after Light. You gathered up the guys and said, That goes double for me, before walking off after Light. You arrived back at the group to see Seto had freed himself, and wasn't struggiling anymore. Light jumped into her Kart, and slapped her helmet on. You asked, i Light, what are you doing? / i She replied, i I'm going back to the truck. I'll load my Kart, and hang out there. I need to vent. You can follow me if you want, or send someone after me. Don't expect me to talk much, though. / i You could tell she was trying to sound nice, but you could still tell she was thoroughly pissed. You nodded, and watched her fake a smile, and drive off. Yugi looked off at her, worrieldy, then at you. You nodded, and said, Don't expect her to talk much, though. He nodded, hopped into his kart and follow her. You looked back at the group as he sped away. Seto walked up to you, putting an arm around your waist and asking, What did he say about you? You replied, trying not to sound angry, Nothing about me, just about Light and Yugi. He nodded, ad you tensed up, trying to hold yourself back from bashing in Zack's face when he smirked at some girl nearby. Seto noticed, and said, Relax. We'll get him later. You shook your head and said, There won't be a later. With that, you looked over at the remaining group and said, Okay everyone! We're headed back to the truck to load up the Karts. They nodded, put on their helmets, started the Karts, and headed towards the truck. You got there, and found Light and Yugi's Karts put in. You saw they'd left their helmets, and their gloves. You looked around, but didn't see either. you called uot, i Light, where you at? / i light laughed in your head and said, i That sounded funny, Kai, I'm in a tree, Yugi's on a lower branch, he started getting verdigo. Good luck finding me in the canopy, though. / i You smiled and replied, i I think I'll join you in a tree. I really need to vent. / i You heard Light say, i okie. / i You figured she'd be close, so you headed into the nearby woods. Rae asked, Kai, where are you going? You replied, I'm going to vent. I don't want to kill Zack. Wait, correct that, I i want / i to kill him, I just don't want to deal with all the legal stuff. She nodded, and you made a sprint for the woods. You easily found Yugi, his hair stuck out like a sore thumb. He was leaning against the trunk, and had his arm on his knees. He seemed to be thinking. you figure Light wasn't that far, so you looked up in the tree. You didn't see anything, but decided to head up anyways. You were about 50 feet of the ground, before you heard Light rustle around a little. You looked around the canopy carefully, and found Light about 5 feet in front of you. You said, Hey, Light. Light didn't move, but said, Hi, Kai. You leaned against the trunk, and pulled your legs up close. Light aske,d What brings you here? You replied, I'm here to vent, like you. She didn't move, but you heard a soft, Hn. You listened carfully, and heard a soft tune rising in the air. You recognized it to be Solitare by Clay Aiken. You heard Light humming along with it, and figured it must be coming from the nearby fair. A fe minutes later, the song ended, but Light kept humming a surprisingly farmiliar tune. You didn't knkow what it was called, and aparently she didn't either. you peeked over at her, to find her meditating. You didn't say anything but just kept watching her. She opened her mouth and asked, Kai, may I help you? You shook your head no, and asked, I was just wondering, what was the tune you were humming earlier? Light still didn't move, and replied, Solitare by Clay Aiken. You sweatdropped and said, No, after that. She thought for a moment and said, Echo by Trapt. You nodded, and said, Oh. A few minutes later, Light opened her eyes, and smiled. You asked, You done? Light nodded, and started to climb down. You followed her, until you were a few branches above Yugi. He was still thinking. Light looked worriedly at him, and you nudged her. She asks, i So, is that what you do when you want him to follow me? / i You laughed and replied, i Yeah, but hey, it works! / i Light replied, i Yeah, it does. / i She slipped off that branch, and wound up hitting the branch next to Yugi's, hard. The branck shook a little, and Light tried not to curse. Yugi gave a startled yelp, and jumped back when he heard Light slip. He wound up loosing his balance and started to fall. You reached down and grabbed the back of his jacket. He was squirming a little, thinking he had caught a branch. You started slowly hauling him back over to his branch, when Light reached out, and helped him back onto it. He looked over at Light, a little shaken, and asked, Light, you alright? Light rubbed her back and said, Yeah, but watch that first step, it's a doosey. All three of you laughed. You said, Hiya, Yugi. He looked up and asked, Kai, how'd you get up there? You sweat drop and say, I flew. No, I climbed up, but you were out of it. Light laughed at your flying comment, and asked, What were you thinking about, Yugi? Yugi replied, I wasn't. Really. Light said flatly, Alright, I've known you for about 3 weeks, but I know you better than that. Now, tell me, please, what were you thinking about? Yugi said, All right, I was thinking about how I always get you into trouble. Light lost her look of amusement, and asked, Since when? Yugi replied, In Ireland. On the plane (when he slipped, during your tricks). Now, I get you into trouble here. Light goes serious and says, It's not your fault. Relem would've attempted to kill everyone, even if you weren't there. In fact, if you weren't there, I don't think I would be here today. On the plane, I had a choice to reach out, and I did. Here, Zack's just being an ass, and you're the victim. if it was Bakura, or someone else, I would've done the same thing. Nothing there's your fault. In fact, if you weren't there in Ireland, I'd be dead. You nodded in agreement, but he didn't seem convinced. Light kept at it, Yugi, like I said, if you did anything, you saved me. I owe you more than my life. If there was any thought in my mind that you were putting me in danger, do you think I'd still be hanging around? I know you'd never do that, so I feel safer. Stop beating yourself up over it. Nothing that happened was your fault. Yugi sighed and nodded, looking a little better. You chimed in, And if I thought you were putting Light in danger, I would've said something. He nodded again, looking happier. You both smiled at him, while Light said, Okay, now that we're all feeling better, what's say we go back to the group? You agreed, and Yugi didn't object. When you returned, you looked at the sky and noticed it had started getting darker. You hauled your Kart out of the truck, and started working on it, with Light's help, along with Travis and Matt. You finished up by the time it got dark. You wipe the oil and stuff from you hands and gave a rag to the others as well. You then say, Well guys its almost time for the dance, so lets get going. Yusuke sort of jumped at that statement and started to look around for Seto. Seto was nowhere to be seen, you look around and don't see him anywhere. You shrug your shoulders and say, Well I guess he already left for the dance. You set off, with the wind at your backs, and a fresh thought of fireworks in your head. Once you arrived, you saw Seto sitting down, sipping a Coke. You laughed, a little shocked. You reached over, and grabbed a few sugar packets. Light saw what you were doing, but kept quiet. You walked over, and sat in front of him, leaning against his chest. you asked very sweetly, Seto, can I have a sip? He nods, and hands over his coke. You take a sip, and dump as many sugar packets in as possible, without him noticing. You hand it back to him and say, Thanks. He nods again, and chugs it. You smile, but quickly hide it when he looks back at you. Light was watching the whole thing, and was doing a good job not laughing. A few minutes later, he was as hyper as a kid in a candy store. You smiled at Seto and said, I bet you won't sing. He smirks and asks, Is that a challenge? You smile and nod. He smirks and asks, All right. What song do you think I won't sing? You think for a second and say, I don't know, I don't think you'll sing at all. He gets up and jogs (Yes, jogs!!) over to a microphone and a band. He says a few things, and the band agrees. You grabbed Yusuke and said, Come on. We should do this quick. He nods, and sets off after you. Seto grabs a guitar and counts off. The band starts playing Are you gonna be my Girl by Jet. You laugh as you hear Seto start to sing, GO!! Well it's a one, two, three until my Hanna calls me, Because you looked so fine, I really wanted to make you mine, I said you looked so fine I really wanted to make you mine. A four, five, six come on lets get your kicks, There ya don't need money when you like that do ya honey. Big, Black Boots. Long, Brown Hair. She so sweet with, get up back stares. You laughed, hearing him sing, and continued dancing with Yusuke. Seto continued, Well I could see, You are with me. But you were with another man! YA! I know we ain't got much to say, But before I let you get away! YA! I say are you going to be my girl? Well it's a one, two, three until my Hannah calls me Because you looked so fine and I really want to make you mine I said you looked so fine I really wanted to make you mine! A four, five, six come on and lets get your kicks Now you don't need money, when you have a face now do ya honey. You laugh more, and even Yusuke was smiling. Seto continued playing the guitar and singing, Big, Black Boots. Long, Brown Hair. She so sweet with a get up back stares. When I could see, You are with me, But you were with another man!!! YA! I know we ain't got much to say, Before I let you get away! YA! I say are you going to be my girl? Come on! YYYAAAA!! By this point, you were hysterical, trying not to fall. Seto continued, regardless, I could see, You are with me! But you were with another man!!! YA! I know we ain't got much to say, Before I let you get away!!! YA!! Will you be my girl! Be my girl! Are you going to be my GIRL!!! YA!! Seto finished, playing the last few measures on his guitar. You stopped dancing with Yusuke, and clapped, along with the crowd. Seto handed the guitar back to the owner, and walked to you and Yusuke. You made sure to stand in-between them, while the three of you walked back to the group. As soon as you got back, Light said, Damn Seto! He just looked at her. She laughed and said, I didn't think you had that in you. Well, I lost another bet. You looked at her and asked, What? Light replied, I bet Kurama Seto wouldn't sing. You laughed and asked, Consiquences? Light sweat dropped and said, If he wins, I sing, and if I won, he sings. I guess I sing. She sighed, and looked around. She got a few encouraging smiles, and walked away. You leaned over to Mai, and said, I bet she sings River by Brother. Mai agrees and says, I bet she doesen't. When I win, you have to sing, and if you win, I have to sing. You agreed and watched as Light walked up to the band, and almost immediately slapped someone. You started cracking up, when Light picked up the microphone. You whispered to Yugi Must be a Hentai (pervert), like Miroku. He glared a little and said, Yes, must be, because she wouldn't slap him if he wasn't. Light looked back, and asked, Do I really have to? Kurama laughed and said, Yes, Light. You made the bet. Light nodded, and said, Right. She turned to the band, and said a few things, glaring at the drummer from time to time. Yugi started to get mad, and so did you, but you put your hand on his shoulder, calming him down. Light turned back around, and faced the Microphone as the music started up. You recognized the song as Angels by Jessica Simpson. You sighed and said, Looks like I sing. Just then, Light started singing, I sit and wait. Does an angel contemplate and do they know the places where we go when we're grey and old. 'Cos I've been told that salvation lets their wings unfold. So, when I'm lying in my bed thoughts running through my head And I feel that love is dead, I'm loving angels instead. By this time, Seto had grabbed you, and you started dancing with him. Light continued, And through it all he offers me protection a lot of love and affection. Whether I'm right or wrong and down the waterfall, Wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me. When I come he won't forsake me I'm loving angels instead. When I'm feeling weak and my pain walks down a one way street I look above. And I know I'll always be blessed with love and as the feeling grows, He breathes flesh to my bones and when love is dead, I'm loving angels instead. You looked around and noticed a few more people dancing. Light kept her eyes closed, and continued singing, And through it all he offers me protection a lot of love and affection. Whether I'm right or wrong and down the waterfall. Wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me. When I come he won't forsake me I'm loving angels instead. And through it all he offers me protection a lot of love and affection. Whether I'm right or wrong and down the waterfall, Wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me. When I come he won't forsake me I'm loving angels instead. She finished and walked away, not opening her eyes. She got back to the table and finally opened her eyes. You smiled at her, and she looked really relieved, and smiled back. You said, Alright, I thought you were going to sing River, but I guess I was wrong. Light replied, Well, I was going to sing that one, but they didn't have Didges. So, who'd you bet with? You laughed, and said, Mai. I have to sing now. Light nodded, and kept nodding as you asked, Would you like to sing back-up? She stopped, realizing she had just agreed to do something she didn't really want to do. You laughed, and started dragging her up, as she struggled to get back to the bench. She sighed, halfway there, and started walking along. You let go of her arm, and she made a mad dash towrds the bench. You met her halfway there, and picked her up. You carried her to the stage, and said, Okay, I want you to play Just a Little girl by Amy Studt. They nodded, and the drummer winked at you, while you and Light shot him a death glare. The band started up, as you and Light positioned yourselves behind 2 different Microphones. You started to sing, and Light sung back-up, just like she said she would, (Kai)Sometimes I feel your not listening. Sometimes I feel you don't understand (Both) But I think I got the answer, I Already know (Kai) What your gonna say (Both) 'Cause I'm just a little girl you see. But there is a hell of a lot more to me. Don't ever under estimate what I can do. Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be. (Kai) You say I'm just a little girl (Light) Just a little girl. People had gotten up and started to dance. You continued, regardless of them, (Kai) How could I come prepare What do I know? What do I have to share, But there is nothing in this world (Light) Nothing in this world (Kai) That could hold me down Can't you hear me? Don't you understand? (Both)That I want to be myself. Want to be the girl. (Kai) I want to be the one, That you can rely on. Seto stared at you, while Joey and the others were listening intently. You continued, feeling a little inspired, (Both)Oh I wish that you could see, all there is to me. (Kai) How I long to be. That you take me For who I am! (Both) Cause I'm just a little girl you see. But there is a hell of a lot more to me. Don't ever under estimate what I can do. Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be. Cause I'm just a little girl you see. But there is a hell of a lot more to me. Don't ever under estimate what I can do. Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be. (Kai) Sometimes I feel, your not listening. Sometimes I feel, you don't understand. (Both) Cause I'm just a little girl you see. But there is a hell of a lot more to me. Don't ever under estimate what I can do. Don't ever tell me, how I meant to be. Because I'm just a little girl you see. But there is a hell of a lot more to me. Don't ever under estimate what I can do. Don't ever tell me what I'm meant to be. You finfished the song, and looked around. Everyone clapped as you two left the stage. Hiei looked like he wanted to run, so you asked, Hiei, what's wrong? He muttered, Hn. You glared and Yusuke spoke up, I bet him Light won't get back here, and he bet she did. He has to go sing now. You and Light laughed. Hiei glared, and turned to run. Light pulled out her katana, and put her Kazi shield over him, trapping him. She looked at you and said, That time, I i did / i do it. You laughed, and so did Light. Hiei just glared and started shouting threats at Light. Light just laughed. You thought for a second and said, Okay, Hiei needs a backup. You looked around, and said, Yugi. You'll back up Hiei. He looked at you and waved his arms, sweat dropping and saying, Really, no, not me, please. You nodded, and said, You're going up. You looked at Seto and said, You're doing Guitar. He shrugged, and started heading up. Light dragged Yugi up, and kept her Kazi shield over Hiei. She managed to get both onstage. You walked up with them, withing reach of the drummer. He reached out and pinched your butt. You snarled, turned around, and punched him straight in the nose, sending him backwards offstage. You grabbed the drumsticks and said, Yes, I would like to sit in your place, thanks for the offer. Hiei was dragged to the front Mic, while Yugi hung near the back. Light asked, Would you feel better if I stayed up here, and helped? Yugi nodded, so Light stayed. Seto grabbed some guy's guitar, and glared at him until he left the stage. Light called to Hiei, Bring me to Life, by Evanesence. Hiei nodded, apparently Light had said a few things to him, to get him to stay. You pounded the drumsticks together, counting off. Seto played the piano part, and the guitar part. You all managed to get through the song, Hiei singing the lead. (WOAH, Hiei singing!) Yugi and Light covered the backups, while you played drums. You guys did pretty good, and when you were finsihed, the crowd applauded as you all walked, or in Hiei's case ran, offstage. A man came up to you all and said, I'm Stan Bailey, and I'm an agent. I'd like to know if you all would come to the studio and sing for me. Light walked up and asked, Do we look like sluts? You continued, Or Skater punks? Stan shook his head no, so Light said, Well, that's all that pop stars are nowadays, so come back to us when normal people are included. With that, you all walked away. Stan caught up with you and said, I'm sorry, I think I misunderstood that. It sounded like you were saying no to me. Seto stepped forward and said, You heard right then. Now, leave us alone. You started walking off again, when Light dropped back. You looked back, and see Stan had grabbed her. You glared at him, and Light said, Aww, man, you picked with the i wrong / i girl to mess with. With that, she grabbed his arm, and flipped him onto his stomach. She grabbed his arms, twisted them around, and pinned them to his back. You stood there staring as Light put her hand on the back of his head. You said, Light, don't kill him! Light replied, I want to, but I'm not going to. She twisted his arms a little more, making him cry out a little in pain. She got off of him, letting him get up. She started walking away when Stan shouted, You'll never work in this town again! Light laughed and said, That's fine! I never worked here in the first place! You laughed, and headed back to the table with Light, Seto and Yugi. Once all of you guys were back at the table with the others, you told them, Hey, guys I need to go and do something. But I need some help. Light immediately volunteered, I'll help. Yugi said, Yeah sure I'll help too. As long as there's no heavy lifting or singing. Light laughed, while you smiled. You turned to Seto and said, Come on. You're helping. Seto asked lazily, I just got here, why can't you use one of the idiots? You hit him up side the head and said, I am. Now, come on. You started to walk off, with Light and Yugi next to you while Seto was mumbling something about stuff women do and you just ignored him. Light was trying to hold in her laughter you could tell, her left eye was watering, you almost crack up looking at her but didn't say a thing, just bit your lip and kept walking. Soon, you get to a grocery store. You walk in and go to the coffee isle and grabbed a can of coffee. Then, you walked to the toy isle that had a few toys and stuff in it. You grabbed two sets of cowboy guns and belt hosters and made sure they were big enough. (Kai: For what I'm not saying yet. Light: You're going to i love / i this -) You then walked up front and paid for the stuff and walk out of the store. Light looked at you with the stuff and asked, What are they for? You smile and say, I'm going to pay back Zack for what he has done. Light got an evil grin and asked, So what's the plan mastermind? You smile and say, You'll see but we need to get some more stuff first once we get that I'll tell you. They all nod and you run off the a stand that is next to the rides and run up to it and the guy behind it said, How can I help you young lady? You smile and say, I'm here to pick up a order for Element. The guy replies, Oh yes. Here you go, have fun, and don't get hurt. You reply, a little pouty, Well you know me Rob. Rob replied, Sadly, I do. You laugh and run off with everyone behind. You run back to the truck and then you get all the stuff out and told them what to do. You say, All right guys we have to work fast. We have to do this during the fire works show. They nodded and you continued, All right you take out the coffee and can dump all the contents on to the ground. Seto looked at you like you shot him, you smiled and said, I'll buy you some more don't worry. You he looks at you like you were an idiot and you just shrug and get back to work. You open the bag from the man and started to go through it. You pulled out some fire crackers, smoke bombs and some extra long lighter strings. You smiled and said, Light I want you to put extra lighter strings on each fire cracker, and make them each twenty feet long. She smiles and says You got it, this is going to be so good. You smile and turn to the boys with the toy guns in your hands. They look at you like you get to be kidding me. You smile and say All right. Guys, you are going to have some role-playing. With the guns I need you to pretend to fire the guns when I signal you too. Also, when the smoke bombs go off I need you to pretend to shoot us. Seto and Yugi looked at you like you're nuts! You smiled and about said something when Yugi said, Shoot you, I couldn't shoot you! You smiled and said, i Pretend / i to shoot us! I'll give you guys an signal when I'm ready for you to do it. I need you to do it when only when the big fireworks are going off. That way the sounds will cover for the no gun shot sounds. They still look at you like you lost your mind, so you just roll your eyes and go and see how Light was doing. You look down and see she has taken each fire cracker pack and twisted them so there is only one pack at the end of each lighter string. You then grabbed the the smoke bombs and filled her in on what else to do. You then grabbed the coffee can and taped one packet of fire cracks to the inside of the can and then placed four smoke bombs into the bottom of it. You then placed the lid back on and told Light and the others to follow you. You run off and found Zack right where you knew he would be; in front of the girls bathroom, but that's not where he chair was. It is in front of the oak tree, away from the crowd of people and almost totally out of view of the other people around. You tell Yugi and Seto to hang back and Light and you went ahead to where his chair was. You place the coffee can right behind his chair and grabbed the lighter string and then you turned to Light and said, Take the fire crackers and bury them in small little holes. Don't cover them with dirt, just make sure there in the ground straight up. Put them in spots around his chair. Soon you were done, and ran back to the boys, just in time for Zack to head for his chair. You smile and turn them and said, All right. Light and I are going to run as soon as the fireworks start. We'll fall when it bangs. Just hold the guns up and aim for us. He can't tell when you fire, just pull back on the gun a little when you hear the bang. They nodded their heads, you smiled, then said, From where I am I'll give you a signal to fire, when I do one and only one of you fire. Got it? They nodded again you heard the first big firework go off. Yugi and Seto waited a moment or two to run after you. Soon, you were almost where Zack was, and the firework went up and would go off as soon as you got to where he was. You saw your stick and as soon as you reached it the firework's bang sounded. You and Light fell to the ground, giving one last scream to the now fading bang. You made sure the coffee can fuse was way from the others. You lit the fuse with the rings and it burned down the fuse and lit the coffee can, right when the next firework went off. Zack was already scared seeing his rival and her cousin gunned down right in front of him by two people he has yet to identify, for they were still far away. When the seat he was just sitting in blew up he about peed his pants. You hear Light in your head say, i Kai I think he's about to pee his pants. / i You reply, i Good. / i You waited until the smoke from the bomb was almost completely spread out and hid Yugi and Seto from sight. You knew they were close and waited for the next firework to go up. Once it did you said in your head, i Seto get ready. / i You lit the next firecracker and it went of making a small sound and making smoke come up from the ground, in turn, looking like a gun was fired at it. Then the larger firework went of showing Seto's and Yugi's shadows in the smoke. They look very scary in the smoke. You decided to hurry this up so you told them both to fire at the same time and soon the next firework was going up and you lit the next two fuses and yet again your game was started again. Zack saw the smoke puffs at his feet and stepped back fell when he saw the figures in the smoke coming closer. You continued this for a moment or two until Seto and Yugi were right in front up Zack. Zack couldn't see anything clearly, with the smoke and the darkness, but he could feel the cold metal of the toy gun on his forehead. At that moment, Zack shit and pissed his pants. Seto told you and Light that in your heads and you guys couldn't hold your laughter in anymore and brust out laughing. Zack looked around looking for the source of the laughter he then saw Light stand up and he fainted. You all then break down and laugh, even Seto. You then walked over to Zack, picked him up, and found the mayor and his family. You set him down and just said, We owed him a favor, and now we are all even. For now. You, Light, Seto and Yugi walked off, not looking back at their shocked faces. You soon found the others and asked, Okay, everyone ready to leave? They nodded, and yawned a little. You all piled into the car. Rae, Joey, Seto, you, Light, Bakura and Mai all fell asleep. When Travis pulls up to the cabin, he reaches over, and wakes you up, smiling and saying, We're here. You smiled back, yawned, and woke everyone else up. You all walked back into the cabin, a little tired from all the day's events. Joey's stomach growls loudly. Light laughs and says, I'll get to work on dinner. Anyone want to help? Kurama and Fox volunteered. Light looked shocked and asked, Okay, guys, what are we making? Fox said, I'll make the Entree. Kurama nodded, and said, All right, I'll make the sides. Light thought and said, I'll make a salad. Those three nodded, setting off into the kitchen to do their tasks. About 10 minutes later, Light came back out with a large salad. She smiled and set it down on the table, keeping Joey and Matt away from it, It's not time to eat yet, guys! We have to wait until Fox's done! They sigh, and return to the couch where everyone was talking. You sighed, and went into your room, going to meditate, and clean your katana. Light went upstairs and grabbed a plastic bag out of her suitcase. She walked back into the living room, and went right to the window seat, where she pulled out what looked like the beginning of a blanket. Joey saw and asked, Light, what are you doing? Light replied, Crocheting (crow-shay-ing). Joey blinked, and Rae asked, What are you crocheting? Light replied with a smile, A baby blanket. Yugi flushed chalk white, and looked like he was about to pass out, and everyone else's jaws dropped. Light didn't notice, and kept making the blanket. Yusuke asked, And how many months is the baby? Light replied, consintrating on the blanket, It's only 3 weeks. Seto asked, Is it a boy or a gril? Light replied clamly, It's too early to tell. Bakura asked, And, do you know who the father is? Light replied, Of course, it was planned. At this point, Seto got up, and walked into your room, to tell you the news. Back with Light, Yugi was becoming a little paler, and they kept asking timid questions. Seto walked in, and said, Light's pregnant. What do you, the reader, think about Light right now?/font ...too stunned to think....(Me: Yeah, I would be, too!! XD) WHAT THE ???? HOW COULD SHE?!?! THE LITTLE ::rambles on:: (Me: Well, I see YOU think highly of Light.) font color = "Green"You dropped what you were doing and asked, b i WHAT?!?!?! / b / i Seto clamly explained what he heard. (Just to let you know, Kai and her friends were being Wacky, and tried the following scene, only to be crushed about 5,000 times before they got it right!!) - Meanwhile in the living room- Everyone stared at eachother in shocked silence, when they heard from your room, b i YUGI MOTOU!!! / b / i Yugi sweat dropped, and Light looked at him saying, I don't know what you did, but I suggest you run. Yugi got up and started running away, when you burst through your door with your katana ready to kill. Light saw you and started running full-speed after you and Yugi. You heard Yugi yell, I didn't do it! I swear!! You yelled, LIAR! You couldn't keep it to yourself could you?!?! He yells back, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about!! You yelled back, rounding a corner, Don't give me that! Things like this don't just happen without help!! Yugi replied, I swear! it wasn't ME! You yelled back, And you were just hiding behind the role of shy guy all this time! I can't believe I actually believed your little show! Man! I'm so killing you! Someone tackled you from behind, and took you by surprise, knocking you down. You started figiting, until you saw golden hair fall in front of you, when you realized it was Light. Yugi rounded the corner, and shot up into his room, locking the door behind him. Light got off of you and asked, What's gotten into you Kai? You looked at her and said, You're going to hurt the baby doing stuff like that! I don't ever want to see you do it again! And it's not what's gotten into me, it's what's gotten into you! Light looked puzzled and asked, What baby? You think that I... and.... She fell back, laughing. You looked at her and asked, What the hell's so funny, Light? Light replied, I'm not pregnant! It's my Aunt! And you think that I would be i that / i stupid?! You sighed, and fell back, onto your back and said, Thank GOD! Light laughed a little while longer, while you lie there, panting. Light finally calmed down, and stood up. She walked over and offered you a hand up. You took it, and you both walked back into the living room. She said, Be right back, everyone. With that, she headed down the hall into the rooms. She knocked on Yugi's door and asked, Yugi, can I come in? He cautiously opened the door, just enough to peek out, making sure you weren't around. When he saw it was only Light, he opened the door, and closed it quickly behind her. Light laughed and said, Yugi, don't worry, Kai's not going to kill you. He replied, looking away, She thinks I got you preganant, I think she's still going to kill me. Light laughed and replied, I'm not preganat. I'm making the baby blanket for my Aunt's baby! Yugi sighed out of relief, and Light noticed. She laughed a little, and said, Come on, dinner's ready. Yugi smiled, and headed out the door, followed by Light. You watched them walk out into the dining room, and you asked, i Well? How'd it go? / i Light replied, i It went fine! Man, it's not like I'm telling someone I'm pregnant. / i You nodded, and said, i That's understandable. / i Light laughed and replied, i He still thought you were after him when I went in. / i You replied, going serious, i I probabally would have been, if you hadn't tackled me, unless I caught him first. / i Light laughed a little, and walked into the kitchen. she helped bring out the food, which happened to be steaks, (Thank-you, Fox -) along with Mashed potatoes, gravy, and carrots. Fox, Kurama, and Light walked into the dining room, carrying the food. Joey asked, Light, are you sure you should be doing all this in your... well... condition? Light tilted her head to one side and asked, Condition? Am I sick? Joey seemed to be at a loss for words, so you said, No, Light, you're not sick. Tell them what you told me. Light said, Oh! Right! I'm not preganat! It's my Aunt's baby that's getting the baby blanket! Everyone sighed in relief. Light looked a little shocked and asked, Okay, now, tell me, do you all think I would be that stupid? Everyone kind of sweat dropped. Light sighed and said, Honestly! as she set the food down on the table. She sat next to Yugi, across from you, while Seto sat off in front of Travis who had set down on Light's other side. Joey sat next to Yugi, while Mai sat next to you. Rae sat next to Joey, and Matt sat in front of him. Bakura sat next to Matt, and in front of Rae. Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke sat down after them. Light sighed, seeing Seto glare at Travis. She spoke up, Come on guys, I think we've had enough stress for today. Can you just call off your competition for dinner? Travis nodded, as Seto looked away. Light smiled and said, Thanks, guys! You all ate Salad, then dinner. Everything went alright, and Seto and Travis only locked eyes once or twice. After dinner, Light gathered most of the dishes, before you could tell what she was doing. The great Dishes race started after that. As soon as the dishes were done and put away, you both walked out of the kitchen, and found everyone in the living room, fighting over what movie to watch. You all finaly decided on a comedy, and you sat down to watch it. Light sighed and said, If I'm going to get the blanket done before the baby's born, I have to work on it. I'll see you all in the morning. She waved goodnight, and walked out of the room. She worked on her blanket, listening to the occasional bouts of laughter coming out of the living room. She smiled to herself, and kept working, letting sleep eventually take over. -Meanwhile in the living room- You were all having a blast. Eventually, though, sleep claimed everyone, leaving their unconcious bodies scattered about, draping off of chairs, and lying on the floor. -Quiz End- WOW!! THAT WAS LONG!! (Kai:) Tell me about it. (Light:) Okay... - (Kai:) NOOO!!!! (Light:) LOL, okay, well, what did you think of our 41 page quiz? Awesome! It sucked! Seto likes you. And, WOAH! You guy the dude to i sing! / i Go you! Sorry for not typing a better result, but Mom's bugging me to get off. None of us really like you. He only sang because he didn't want to see you mad. Sorry for not typing a better result, but Mom's bugging me to get off. 


End file.
